No Regrets 2
by MarkScyther
Summary: After so many months of the trial, a familiar face came to join the house. How well will Kaito cope with this familiar face? How will Len take the new guess taking something away from him? I don't own Vocaloid.
1. New what?

**Welcome to, "No Regrets 2!". I truly hope you guys love it. Anyway, please enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

It's been about three months since Kaito won the trial in court. It had also been three months since we last did anything together. After he began working on setting concerts and making new music with all of us, he have been more busy than usual. I guess it makes sense. After all, he is the new owner. He has to deal with demands from our fans.

I sat in one of the two recording studios with Ted and Mikuo. We were going over a new song that we were going to play in a concert two weeks from now. "I say the title should be `Return of Strawberry Murder´. Len, you have to remember not to miss that one note during our second verse. That guitar part is crucial for you to miss." Ted told me. I found it funny how when he sings, his voice is super high, but when he's talking his voice is almost deeper than Gakupo's. "Try taking time within this week to go over the notes with your guitar. Mikuo, go over your screamo part so you could get use to it." He instructed.

Once we nodded our heads, he dismissed us.

I was getting ready to walk towards the patio till Mikuo caught up to me. He began walking with me and said, "I overheard Teto and Kaito arguing last night about someone coming over to join us." My eyebrow rose at the sudden interest as to what he had to say. I knew I heard Kaito raise his voice last night, but I didn't think it was an argument with Teto. "Teto suggested that we add some guy to the industry because he's a unique Utau that's Korean. The fun part is that he can sing in both Japanese and Korean category. Soon as Teto mentioned that part, Kaito agreed, but it sounded like he agreed cautiously. " I slid open the glass door for us to go out. We were immediately met with the cold air of the night.

"It sounds like you were eavesdropping. Besides; why did he agree cautiously?" I looked at him. He only shrugged his shoulder and crossed his arms.

We leaned against the ledge-railing and looked out at the city. "Beats me. I thought you would have the answer to that, knowing how you and Kaito are together and all-" His eyes widened once he caught himself. "... I'm sorry. Almost forgot that he's busy all the time. Anyway, the guy is said to be here some time tomorrow. He better be worth the argument." The aqua-head scratched the back of his head.

I only laid my head on my Palm and pondered. "You're talking about Kai." Both of our heads turned to see Ritsu standing in the doorway. It was still weird seeing him with his new haircut. It didn't go past his shoulders and was in a male style. "We use to sing with him until he got in trouble for trying to sneak in which one of you guys concert with his friend." He walked over to join us.

Despite his physical age being six, I think his maker made a mistake. His physical appearance was like those of either a fifteen or eighteen year-old. I'm just glad he didn't walk onto the patio with his missiles on or else we would have fallen from the second story. "Kaito probably agreed because he knew that K-pop is also a popular. To have someone like him to do a cover of some of them would increase sells and popularity towards us. Get it?" He was about to toss his hair until he realized he had it cut.

Me and Mikuo looked at each other for a second and shrugged at it. "How old is he?" I tried asking.

"Far as I remember, a year younger than Kaito. So I guess twenty." His multi-colored eyes looked at me. "He's very flirtatious, kind, and a big idiot. I remember that he told me that he learned Japanese because he admired Kaito. ... Such a stupid reason. He's really stupid." Me and Mikuo flinched as to how harsh Ritsu was being.

Geez. Being this harsh and he hasn't even arrived yet.

"Neh, why are you so mean to people? Especially Ted." Mikuo asked the red-head. Soon as he did that, Ritsu's grip on the rail tightened to the point it left a dent on it. "I'm mean to that freak for many reasons! Like how he always imply slick comments when I sing a song! He shouldn't talk! At least my voice is powerful and favorited more than that broken sounding piece of shit! Let's not forget how he -"

I stopped Ritsu from speaking any further before someone heard him. "Well if you look at the time, it's getting pretty late. Goodnight!" I hurried out the patio and into my room, leaving Mikuo with him.

I plopped myself on my bed as soon as I closed my door. I rolled over onto my back so I was facing the ceiling. My room was larger than the one I had in the last place with Miku and them. Kaito was perverted enough to add a mirror on the ceiling above my bed incase we have sex; which we haven't done in a while. `In all truth, I hadn't even had a good conversation with him. Just Hi and Bye. ... I mostly wonder why he didn't announce that we're getting a new housemate. He sounds pretty cool.´ I thought to myself as I stared into my reflection.

I wore my buttoned-up silk pajama shirt and a pair of black silk-shorts to match with them. My blanket was dark-yellow and made of satin. The feel of smooth fabric like these are what makes me tired.

Once I clapped my hands, the lights came off.


	2. Kill with Kindness

Keeping my intro short, so please enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

**Len**

My eyes fluttered open to come face to face with Meiko. Her face was in a large smile as she grabbed my arm, urging me to get up from my bed. "Get up sleepy-head, there's a new person you should greet." The brunette spoke softly. Soon as she spoke those words, I nearly hopped out of bed. "I didn't think he was going to be here this early, but hey, we're all different. " She had then began to walk out of my room while keeping her grip on my arm.

She paused in front of Kaito's room and began to bang on it. "Wake up and meet the new housemate!" Soon as she yelled, she mouthed `Go downstairs and meet him´ before yelling, "I know you can hear me! You're not deaf!" She banged on his door repeatedly.

It was only Meiko who could yell at Kaito like that. She was his sister after all.

I nearly sprinted down the steps and ran over towards the living room. Talking could be heard before I even sat foot into the room. "You are just a doll!' I heard Luka say as soon as I came in. My eyes fixated onto the male standing next to her. His bangs were red like Akaito's hair while the rest was black. He wore a black crop-top that revealed his smooth stomach. His pants were black leather with a rip on both knees. On the side of his pants were red.

His looks in general were unique. It made me question my appearance for second until I shook it off and walked over to the two. "Hello, it's nice to have you join us!" My face lit up as I held out my hand to him.

The smile he had moment ago had faded away a little as he stared at my hand. " ... I'm Kai-Kim. Nice to be here." A small smile formed before he finally grabbed my hand and shook it. His eyes shifted into looking behind me. Golden Orange- eyes widened in interest ; so I turned to see what he was looking at.

Right when I turned, I saw Meiko dragging Kaito into the living room by the ear. The blunette had bags underneath his eyes from pulling another all-nighter. He wore nothing but a black tank-top and a pair of grey sweats. "Good morning, Kai- Ah!" I tried greeting him till Kim almost knocked me over. He ran over to Kaito and jumped up so he could hug the bluenette. "Kaito!" Kai screamed with a heavy accent. "I'm happy to see you again in person!"

I looked at the man in confusion. `Again? They've met before?´ The question went through my head.

Kaito took Kai off him and sighed. "Better one than two I suppose." His eyebrow rose as he examined the man. "What happen to your little friend? Got tired of him?" He asked.

"Well, that too. Apparently it was me who had a month left. I guess he had warrants on him in the past, so he had to stay longer." We watched as their conversion went on. "Anyway, I'm happy that I get to work with you! I promise to give my all!" He had then bowed in front of Kaito; causing him to laugh at his action and ruffle his hair.

Kaito checked his watch before saying, "Give me an hour and I'll go over a few things with you."

Right when he was about to back to his room, he paused and winked at me. My heart fluttered from just that action.

**Kai-Kim**

Kaito is still sexy as I remembered. I'm actually glad that Yuma was still in jail. Its hard enough having this blonde around him all the time. To have Yuma think about sharing Kaito with me was a big mistake. I at least love Kaito by both his body and personality. Because of that, I saved my virginity for just him. Yuma, however, slept with a couple of guys in jail. He thought I wouldn't know, but I'm not that stupid. Kaito doesn't deserve to sleep with a slut like that.

Soon as Kaito left, Len tugged onto my pants. Right when I turned to look at him, he asked, "Would you like some breakfast? Luka and I are getting ready to cook. " A stupid grin was plastered onto the kids face as I looked at him.

I gave a false smile in return. "Sure! Let me help you guys out!" I told him. "Instead of calling me Kai, just call me Big-Bro." My grin widened. The blonde nodded his head and hurried off into the kitchen, signalling for me to follow behind.

I'm going to kill him with kindness. This slut will be out of the picture faster than Kaito kicking Miku and Rin to the curve. I'm going to make Kaito feel more of a man once he fucks me. I want to be Kaito's new toy "and" lover. I'll accept anything and everything from that man without giving the slightest complaint. Do as you please, Master. With my help, I'll help you realize the new toy before you.

Once you do ... that blonde will be no more.


	3. Don't trust

Thank you for the reviews. As always, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Len**

After breakfast and Kim talking to Kaito, he offered to help me with the note I'm struggling with on the guitar. It was nice of him to offer, but I rejected it. I wanted to learn how to do it myself. At first I thought Kim was a bit ... eerie. The way his smile disappeared when I had first talked to him was very off, but now that we've talked he's actually very nice. Probably adjusting to this new environment.´ I thought quietly to myself as I sat on one of the couches inside the bonus-room. Kaito told us we could use this room to write new songs since it was the "only" place secluded away from the noise.

My pin tapped against my notebook trying to figure out what type of song to write. `Love songs are getting played way too much. ... Something more realistic could be of great use. Maybe something about the corrupted justice system.´ I jotted down but then quickly drew a line through it. `No way. Who's going to listen to things involving politics. ´ My brows furrowed at the thought. `But everyone are so attracted to love songs that aren't even real. They're just like a fantasy novel-. I could write a story as to how love is really like. Like the hardship you go through it!´ My eyes lit up at the sudden idea.

I began scribbling the genre and plot until I heard the door open. My head perked up to only see Kim walking over to sit on the ledge of the couch. "So this is where you've hidden? What are you doing?" His eyebrow rose. He changed out of his outfit and into his pajamas. A red T-shirt and black shorts. "Hm? A song?" He scooted closer to look at my notebook.

I nodded my head as I sat my pen to the side. "Yeah. Lately I've felt like I hadn't been doing to well by singing repeated songs. So I'm creating this song called "Lie". We sing so many love songs that resembles a fantasy. So I'm creating a realistic one and are to ask Luka if she could sing it." I tried explaining.

His eyes read through the lyrics. I stared at his features and tried to compare them to mine as he continued to read. `His eyes really stand out more than my own.´ I thought quietly till he got up and smiled. "It looks really good! You should go for it!" He stretched his arms while walking out. "I'm going to bed. Night, little bro."

I only waved my hand and decided to head off to bed myself. The clock on the wall read it was almost one in the morning.

The next day...

I tiredly walked down the hall to Luka's room and knocked on her door. The notebook was in my hand, ready to be given to her.

Two minutes passed by of me knocking on her door until I spot Mikuo up the hallway towards his room. He paused for a moment and said, "She's not in her room. Her and Kim are in the recording studio with Kaito. They're suppose to be on break, so you could go in." He then continued to walk. "It's the studio in the second hallway." Mikuo lastly said.

I quickly told him, "Thank you" before sprinting around the corner to the other hallway. I saw that the door was open, so I skipped right in.

Kaito paused from talking to the two and looked at me. "O-Oh, good morning. I just wanted to give this paper to Luka." I shyly handed the sheet to the woman. Kaito stood from his seat and ruffled my hair, causing me to blush."Hi, Kaito-nii." I then gave a small smile once he leaned to kiss my forehead.

I was surprised. He hadn't done a gesture like that in such a long time. "Morning, Len." He then lowered his lips down to kiss mine. My heart fluttered as if it were my first kiss, but then pulled away once we both heard Luka interrupt and say, "There's no need to give me a copy of Kim's song. We're fine with the original copy."

My eyes widened at those words. The fluttering in my heart ceased completely. "K-Kim's song?" I snapped my attention onto him. He only sat there and stared at me innocently. How could he! "That's not his song; it's mine." I tried speaking calmly until Kim began to chuckle.

"Len, we were in the bonus-room together. I told you to write a copy of the original incase something happened. You looked so sleepy at the time. I guess you were too tired to remember, little bro." He then smiled at me. I bit my lip to suppress a curse word escaping.

Luka laughed along with him once she began to buy the lie. Kaito only stood there trying to figure out what's going on. "I think your memory is wrong, and I hate how you're lying! Now tell them the truth, Kim-!" I paused from raising my voice once I felt a hand get placed onto my shoulder. I looked up to see Kaito shaking his head. "... Don't tell me that you believe him?"

"Len, you need to calm down. We're about to record, so I need you to step out. Once we're done I'll let you talk to me about it.-" "But I'm addressing the situation now!" I interrupted him. "Kaito, you're suppose to take my side automatically. ... Baka!" I slapped his hand off my shoulder and stormed out the room.

`I can't believe Kim! That was so freaking petty of him to just sit there and lie! ...Yeah, Yeah, Yeah. He's new! So what? I can't trust that guy after that. Soon as I cool off, I'm keeping my distance.´ I walked inside my room and slammed the door. `Ugh! I'm so pissed at him! I was the one who worked hard on it, Kaito should have taken my side! ... Even if he didn't say he believed Kim, he should have still took my side.´ I had then jumped on my bed and buried my face into my pillow and start screaming.


	4. Innocent Prodigy

Glad to see you guys liking the few chapters. Please enjoy this new one as well.

* * *

**Kaito**

After I was finished recording Luka inside the studio, I nodded to her so she could leave. "Nice job, Luka. You can go." She stepped out the booth and began to leave. Kai got up to do the same until I grabbed him by his forearm. "I need you to stay for a bit." I gave a deadly glare at him before saying, "Please close the door once you leave, Luka."

She did as I said, leaving us alone inside the studio. Soon as she did, I shoved him into the small sofa so he could sit. Golden eyes looked at me I'm curiosity. `This kid is a pretty good liar. Could have fooled me myself.´ I commented to myself. "Is there something wrong, Master?" He asked innocently. Despite the little nickname he gave me, I kept a poker face. "Let me guess. You actually think I lied about writing the song. ... If you don't believe me, I have a recording of us discussing the song last night." My eyes widened once he said he had a recording.

I watched as he dug through his back-pocket to pull out his phone. With a few press of buttons, their voices began to play out of the device.

"_Are you almost done making my copy? I have to give this to Luka by tomorrow. "_

_"Don't worry, I'll finish it. I'm just a little is all. ... Can I give you the paper tomorrow? I'm really tired."_ Len responded. Once he said that, Kai said, "Okay." Before the recording ended. I couldn't help but become a bit speechless after hearing that.

`Len would never lie about anything. He didn't even sound like he was, but then Kim didn't seem like he was lying either. Plus he showed me the recording. ... What the hell is going on, "I-It's okay. I'm use to getting accused of doing things. I'm sorry for having this conflict start." He stood from the chair and bowed to me. "I-I know it's none of my concerns, but I think you should really go talk to Len. This is my first time seeing him become that angry." It felt like my ears were deceiving me at the moment.

I scratched the back of my head and cleared my throat. "Uh, don't sweat it. I just didn't know which one of you were telling the truth." His lips tugged up into a smile that resembled Len's. I shook the vision off. `I seriously need to stop staying up late. It's starting to make me see things.´

"Master, you should get some rest. Try relaxing in the hot spring while I go take care of some of your work." I caught a light blush spread across his cheeks. "You won't need to worry. I know Teto could help me incase I get stuck at a certain point, and knowing how Len is angry with me, I can ask Mikuo to talk to him so he could calm down." My eyebrow rose in a little suspicion.

It's a little weird having him be kind; knowing that he admitted to wanting me take his virginity, then ask for a tattoo autograph. "If you're hoping that I'll take your virginity because of this, you're pretty much getting your hopes up." I bluntly told him. This had only caused him to blush even more and smirk.

He gently placed his hands on my torso and looked up at me. "As much as I want that, you could at least give me a little prize in return" He started. "Like letting me suck Master's cock. Will you give me a tasty treat, Master?" I caught a large hint of lust once I looked into his eyes. I kept staring at him for a good four minutes. The tone in his voice was soft yet lustful.

Realizing I was stuck in a trance, I shook my head quickly before taking a step back away from him. Felt like I woke up from a dream. "I'm not giving you a sexual reward, but I will take you shopping to get new clothes. Nothing more." I simply told him. Soon as I did, I walked out the recording-studio.

**Kai-Kim**

I stood in the studio for a few more seconds before making my way over to Mikuo. My plan worked like a charm. I wasn't stupid enough to steal Len's song and get caught lying. I recorded my voice inside my room used my laptop to change it into sounding like Len's. After I had done that, I sent the audio to my phone.

What I love the most about my plan was when Kaito stared into my eyes. He may have not realized, but I noticed that he was slowly leaning in. I could feel his breath against my lips before he shook himself out of his trance. Master is slowly but surely taking a notice to me! I'm going to cut Len's ties with him so I could be the only one he loves! ... Before one could dig in, one must be patient and satay the food. That is exactly what I'm doing. I'm getting Kaito attracted to me one step at a time.

"Mikuo!" I called to the boy walking down the hallway. He stopped what he was doing and turned to me. "I-I'm very sorry to ask, but can you please talk to Len. He's mad at me because he think I've stolen credit for his song when it's actually mine. I tried telling him he was tired last night to remember what really had happened." I gave a convincing frown as he listened. "I just don't want him to be mad at me anymore. I-I even have the recording of us working together last night." I had then took out my phone and played the same audio.

His eyes widened for a second before frowning slightly. "You don't have to worry, Kai. I'll talk to him in the mean time; so go take care of your business." Mikuo gave a thumbs up, indicating that he was going to Len.

I nodded my head and made my way to Kaito's office.

What people don't know is that I'm a hidden prodigy as well, though I'm not as smart as Kaito. This is why me and Kaito belongs together.


	5. Spoil Me

Yes, so much hate to Kai. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

I kicked Mikuo out my room yesterday once he told me it was Kai's song and I must have, "forgot". I know what I said and wrote. Even if Kai have some sort of bull-shit recording, it still won't make me fall for his lie. I never thought I could hate a person so much in less than three days. He made me look like a bitch in front a Kaito! I even so much as slapped his hand off my shoulder because of it. ... I should have listened and talked to him. It wasn't him who I should have snapped at. It was suppose to be Kai!

I even heard from Meiko that Kaito finally went to sleep after three months of working once Kai offered to take care of some of his work with the help of Teto. "I'm not saying I'm jealous, but why do I feel like he's purposely making me seem bad in front of Kaito?" I told my Banana-plushie. "I'm not becoming paranoid for thinking that way, am I?" I squeezed the toy till it squeaked. "I thought so too. I'm not the crazy one." I hugged the plushie up to my chest mad heard my door knock.

"Len, you've been stuck in your room since yesterday. You have to come out and eat which one of these days." I heard the soft voice of Meiko. "We're worried about you. If it's about the song you and Kai wrote-" I interrupted her once I heard that named. "I'm not coming out, and that's final! Let me starve!" I yelled back.

Once I yelled that, everything was silent. I heard the sound of shoes stomp from the other side of my room and stopped in front of my door. A knock came from my door and I quickly snapped. "I said I wasn't coming out!-" "You better quit talking like you're grown and get your ass out here!" My body jerked at the sound of Kaito's booming voice.

I took a nervous gulp and shakily said, "M-Make me, B-Baka who doesn't take my side!" I signed my own death-wish with every single word I yelled. Receiving complete silence was quite the opposite I had expected.

Right when I sighed in relief, a fist punched through my door and reached for the lock to undo it. "Kyaaah!" I gave a high-pitched scream once he undid the lock and slammed my door open.

I jumped from my bed and ran to the other side of the room once I saw him stomp over to me. When I tried running to the left, he went to the left as well. "What's wrong? You told me to make you come out!" He growled in irritation.

I tried looking for a way to escape but found none. He had me completely cornered.

He realized this as well and picked me up and threw me over his shoulder. I felt like a child. Everyone who was standing outside my door stared as Kaito carried me down the hall.

Kaito opened the door to his room and threw me inside while closing the door behind him. I stood up and crossed my arms. "What's with that attitude of yours?!" He glared at me.

My face flustered as I retorted, "Oh! You're talking about the fact that I don't like Kai! He stole credit to my song that I wrote! A bull-shit recording isn't going to change anything! ... I mean, do you know how frustrating it is to not do anything with you for three months and then have this liar come in and make me look like I'm crazy!?" I spat out.

His expression softened a bit, "I'm sorry that I don't have the time to spend time with you, but you know that there's work to be done constantly-" "If I'd known how much proving you innocent would have kept you away from spending time with me, then I wouldn't have mind having you kidnap me to Brazil in the first place." I spoke coldly.

Right when I said that, his eyes grew dark. "... You spoiled brat" he started. "What the fuck do you think all of this was for?! My ass? No! I got all of this shit for you! I went to jail for you! I murdered my weapon-dealer for you! I beat the living shit out of people all because of you! So don't play that, "It's not fair" type of shit with me cause one little thing didn't go your way!" My eyes widened in shock. "I don't complain once to you for the shit I have to go through. You know why? ... All because I love you." His voice calmed down.

He then walked past me to go inside his bathroom. I only stood there still shocked from what I heard. `H-He's right. ... I'm acting spoiled.´ I thought to myself as my eyes stung with sadness. "I'm so sorry, K-Kaito." I broke down to my knees and start crying in the middle of his room.

My heart sank in realization. I've been complaining ever since we've got here. Now that I'm paranoid that Kaito is trying to take Kai away, I've begun to be more spoiled than usual. I'm afraid that he's going to get tired of me.

I heaved and tried wiping away all of the new tears until a pair of hands wiped them away for me. Kaito sat on the floor across from me and pulled me onto his lap. Strong arms held onto me and allowed my tears to flow. I leaned my head against his shoulder and clutched onto his shirt Sith shaky hands. "Shh, it's okay Len. I'll always believe you." His hand rubbed my back in a soothing motion. Sense I was already wearing my silk pajamas, it made the rubbing relax me even more. "You can sleep in here with me." He shifted his head so he could kiss my tear-stained cheek.

I want us to stay like this forever.


	6. Mistaken Lust

Hello. To answer Guest question, Kaito did not change. If you'd understand, Kaito is constantly working all day and all night. Because of that, he's not functioning all too well because he's tired. So he's mainly cranky now, but hold on. Things will happen eventually.

* * *

**Kaito**

It was the middle of the night. I wasn't asleep, but I had kept my eyes shut. I'm still not use to sleeping after the many times of me not doing it. So I just laid in bed and relaxed until I felt the blankets shift by my feet. The pressure on the bed shifted up to my waist and ceased. `Len probably went to the bathroom. ´ I thought quietly to myself as I felt him grab my hand and move it around to his ass. The feeling of his soft skin beneath my hand was enough to let me know that he discarded his shorts. Not only that, but the knowledge that he's wearing panties.

I gave a nice squeeze on his cheek and earned a light gasp. Even though my eyes were still closed, I still smirked. "Wearing lace panties? Very sexy." I whispered quietly. That was until his hand laid on top of mine and guide them inside the laced fabric. My index immediately went between his milky cheeks and circled around his hole.

His head rested on my shoulder as he brought a leg around me to get better access to his hole. I slowly put more pressure on his hole while grabbing a handful of his ass with my other hand. I couldn't help but purr against his neck, "Damn. Your ass had gotten fuller." My tongue roamed up to his soft lips and darted straight in. His body shivered in delight, causing his little hard-on to rub against mine. We both groaned at the pleasure.

Getting a quick idea, I slipped my left hand away from his ass and moved it between us so I could pull out my cock. I then moved it to the front of his panties. I dug in his panties and pulled out his cock as well. It was wet with pre-cum. How dirty. "Come on, baby. Start moving." I shoved my Right index in his tight heat, causing him to squirm. He gave a breathy moan before moving his hips to grind our cocks together.

I must admit it. His hole feels way tighter than usual. ... Just that very knowledge makes my cock twitch in anticipation.´ I thrusted my finger in and out of the boy nice and deep, making his body shiver. "Mm~" He gave a muffled moan against my lips. This time he slid his tongue in, flicking it against mine. Our tongues danced together in lust. I was literally getting drunk off his taste once he gave up the little fight and let me explore his mouth. I massaged his tongue with my own, earning a few gasps. `Damn. This version of Len is such a turn on!´

His hips moved a bit faster as I felt his hole clamp against my finger. He's getting ready to cum.

I broke the kiss and moved down to his neck to give a small bite. Right when I've done so, he gave a high muffled moan. Now that we're in a house with so many people, I guess that's why he's covering his hand over his mouth when he moans.

He released his seed on top of my cock as he rode out his orgasm. Without me giving an order, his hand moved down to grab my hard-on and began rubbing up and down my shaft. I was already close, but this is too sexy for me to want to stop.

My hips jerked a little as I came in his hands. I gave a low groan in satisfaction.

Feeling him lay on my side, I kept my hand on his nice, full, squishy ass. They're honestly hard for my hands to leave. "That's it. I'm definitely going to fuck your brains out tomorrow" I breathed out.

**The morning...**

I woke up feeling more refreshed than usual. What's even more surprising is that I don't feel tired all that much. I stretched my arms and looked around the room to see Len out of sight. `Probably went get breakfast.´ I thought to myself as I stood from my bed. Soon as I did, I noticed the sticky substance near my waist. `Oh yeah. Last night.´ My finger ran across my abdomen and scooped up the cum. I brought it up to my mouth and immediately licked it off.

`I'm craving him like it's nothing. Especially the way he acted in the middle of the night. ... I just wish the lights were on so I could see his sweat expressions.´

**Kai-Kim**

I sat at the kitchen table remembering what I've done. Remembering what I've tasted. Remembering what I've felt. My cheeks heated up in pure lust at the thought-, "Are you feeling okay? You've been daydreaming ever since you came to the kitchen." Meiko asked in concern. I only laughed it off and waved my hand.

"N-No, you don't have yo worry. I'm just thinking." I gave a sheepish smile.

The brunette nodded her head as she placed a plate of food in front of me. Even though the food smelt great, I still couldn't help but laugh and drool inside my head for sneaking in Kaito's room and sliding underneath the blanket next to him while Len was asleep. I never knew his cock was that big, but it was nice rubbing against it; Oh! And the way he fingered me! Such a man! I didn't care if he thought I was that annoying blonde. He still complimented me for having a fuller ass than him.´ My attention snapped towards the blonde that had sat across from me.

He glared at me for a second before rolling his eyes. `Don't get mad off a silly lie. Get mad that your boyfriend is drinking into my lust, brat.´ I nearly laughed out from my thought.

It took me a second to realize that Ritsu was glaring at me from the kitchen, but he quickly averted his eyes once I looked back at him.


	7. A little birdie told me

Hello everyone. Thank you for sticking with the story. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Len

After breakfast was over Ritsu had asked me to go to his room to talk. It's odd enough to have him ask me to talk to him, but it's another thing when he's not bashing on anyone. I stood from my seat and walked around the corner to his room. I'm just glad his room was downstairs so I wouldn't have to make the extra trip.

His door was cracked open, so I slid in and closed it behind me. This was the first time being in his room, so I was surprised to see how simple it was. Though, it was simple in a good way. There was a piano at the far corner next to a large window. The walls were white as the floor was made of cherry-wood. A large crystal chandelier hung in the center of the ceiling. It made me also realize that the ceiling was a light-velvet color. His bed was nothing but a twin-size. ... It was really beautiful.

He looked at me and motioned for me to sit at the small elegant-table with him. I quickly sat across from him and saw how serious his expression was. "What's wrong, Ritsu?" I finally had asked.

He tucked some of his hair behind his ear before saying, "I'm afraid that I saw Kai go in Kaito's room in the middle of the night. ... I was done using the recording-studio and I saw him sneak in once I got out." The red-head frowned. I only laughed a little.

"I was in the room with Kaito. I would have known easily if he snuck in-" I paused from speaking once Ritsu stared at me dead in the eyes. "Len, he snuck in his room. I even stayed in the hallway for an hour or so to see him walk back out licking white substance off his fingers." His tone just told how he wasn't lying. "Ever since he came here, my suspicion against Kai rose the more I saw him looking at Kaito in a certain way. That certain way is lust. ... So much of it that it's pretty dangerous." He tried explaining.

My fists clenched in so much anger and hurt. I refused to cry from something like this. "U-Um, are you sure?" I tried asking once more, but he only nodded his head. I silently rose from my seat and bowed to him before walking out his room.

The red-head had only followed me into the living room. "Len, calm down. You're taking all of this too fast!" I ignored all of his words. I spot the guy sitting on the couch next to Gakupo and Teto.

I stepped in front of him emotionless until my heart broke making eye-contact to a certain mark on his neck. I heard a sudden click in my head and then, "You fucking bitch! _(Smack! s.f.x.)_" I punched him as head as I could, causing blood to fly out of his mouth. I quickly continued to punch his face as much as I could before Gakupo and Ritsu pulled me off. I began crying in anger. The tears stung like fire. "You are a Petty! Piece of shit! H-How could you!" I screamed at him as he wiped the blood away from his lips.

Gakupo held me back as Teto stood in front of Kai incase I broke loose. This was the first time I used my fists on someone.

"What the hell has gotten into you?!" Gakupo questioned as everyone else in the house began to come inside the living room because of the commotion. I continued to thrash and squirm so I could get out of his grasp. I was lucky to be wearing my combat-boots. My urge to stomp his face was flaring. "Hey! Calm down!" The purple-head yelled at me.

No matter what he or anyone told me, I still thrashed around. I was doing it so much that I was about to slip out if my yellow v-neck shirt.

Everyone was was telling me to calm down till Meiko and Kaito stepped in and saw Kai bleeding. He was bleeding from his mouth at first, but then his nose began to leak with blood as well. "What the hell is going on?!" They both said in unison.

I kicked my foot back against Gakupo's groin, causing his grip to weaken. "I'm not done!" My fist was less than an inch away from striking his wind-pipe until Kaito grabbed me by the arm and held me back. "Don't you touch me!" I heaved from the angered tears. "Y-You've mistaken that petty liar, for me?!" My mouth opened, but silent cries came out.

"Len! What the hell are you talking abo-" I had then smacked the bluenette across the face. "Look at his God! Damn! Neck!"" I then yanked my arm out of his grasp as he was caught in shock. His eyes wandered off to Kai's neck for a moment, then realization dawned on him.

I let him stand there im growing regret and disgust while I took a step closer to Kai. Teto and Gakupo stood in between so I couldn't hurt him. I took a gulp to rid the shake in my voice. "You listen carefully. If I catch or hear that you've put your whore hands on him again" I had then began to whisper to him. "I-I'll be the one who will beat your ass till you're hospitalized-, no. I will murder the fuck out if you!" I turned to Kaito who was still stuck in shock. "I'll deal with you later." I lastly said.

Right when I was done, I stomped over to the front door. I knew Ritsu was following behind, but I didn't care. I didn't want to be in the same house with that whore.


	8. War

To Catboy-Len, Len assumed he mistaken him for himself, he confirmed his assumption once he saw Kaito's expression once he pointed put the mark on Kai's neck. Hope that clear the minor confusion. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter guys.

* * *

**Kaito**

Teto had taken Kai into our infirmary while I stood there suffering from shock. After Len had pointed out the mark on Kai's neck, I then knew that I had mad a terrible mistake-, "What did you and Kai do, Kaito." Meiko crossed her arms and glared at me, but I stayed silent. "How could you of all people in this world mistaken Kai for Len!?" She scolded me. Gakupo and Luka had done the same.

"Look, I didn't know! It was in the middle of the night-" "I don't care if it was in the morning or evening. You've mistaken Len for him. ... I need you to get out the house for a couple of hours till Len comeback and cools off." The brunette walked over to the door and opened it. It angered me how they were kicking me out, but it angered me even more as to how Kai snuck in.

Not wanting to say anything, I grabbed my car keys that hung by the door and left.

I hopped into my ebony Lamborghini and drove off to the local bar. While I drove down the street, I quickly called my only friend.

After about five minutes, I parked my car outside the small building and walked inside. The room was fairly dark, but still I could see everything by the dimmed lights. "Kaito." I heard my name get called. I looked over to the bar and saw Haku sitting. She waved her hand for me to join her, and that was exactly what I have done.

Her eyebrows furrowed while she scooted a drink towards my direction before asking, "What happened?" I only grabbed the small glass-cup and downed the dark drink. It was whiskey. "I got here as soon as I could once I heard the tone in your voice." She gave a long inhale of her cigarette while leaning her elbows on the bar counter.

I sniffled a little. `I didn't know my eyes were watering up until now´ I wiped away the forming tears as that thought lingered in my head. "I've fucked up, Haku. ... I've engaged in some sexual stuff with this guy name Kai." I patted my hand against the counter so the bartender could refill the cup. He left the bottle next me incase I had asked again.

The white-head passed me her pack of cigs and handed me a lighter. I didn't hesitate for a second. So I quickly scurried my hand inside the box to grab one and light it. "Did Len find out?" She had asked. I only stared at her and slowly nodded my head. She gave a small frown while bringing a hand up to rub my shoulder. "I know you, Kaito. You didn't mean for it to happen." Her voice softened.

I began doing a pattern where I would smoke, drink, and smoke again.

"Of course I didn't mean it. It was in the middle of the night and I thought it was Len. I-I wasn't thinking like I should have!" Trembling hands grabbed the small glass. My teeth clenched as I watched a tear drop into my drink. "How did I not catch this sooner? He was sleeping next to me while my hands were all over Kai, and I acknowledged it!" I let go of the cup and grabbed the bottle of the Jack brand whiskey. Putting my lips against the top I took heavy gulps, wanting to get out of reality.

Haku stuck her cigarette inside the nearby ashtray and grabbed the bottle away from me. "Kaito, I know you're drinking in anger, but you honestly don't have the right to be." She eyed me. "More so ever, you shouldn't be shedding a single tear."

**Len**

I stayed in the backyard. The sky had turned into a nice purple, but it wasn't enough to make me smile. Ritsu had left to go back in almost an hour or two ago, but I remained standing in my same spot. Even I was shocked by my actions from earlier. It didn't matter now because what was done is done. "Hey!" Or so I thought...

I turned my head slightly to see Kai standing a good seven steps away from me. Turning fully around, I noticed the bandage over his nose. His teeth were clenched in anger, and I couldn't help but do the same from just looking at his face. "I'm going to fuck you up for that cheap-shot earlier, and you dare call me a whore? I'm not the one who's all used up." A devilish smirk had then appeared on his face.

"You want to get beat-up again?" I retorted back.

He only chuckled beneath his breath before saying, "Just because you suckered punch me, doesn't mean you should get all big-nosed about it." He took a step closer. "You're such an annoying brat. I could just kill you now, but that would hurt Kaito. The true question is will he even miss a person with an unfilled ass?" My eyes widened once he had said that. "Tsk, Tsk. He's just drinking into my lust. To prove his attraction for me, he left a love-mark on my neck. Even so much as complement my ass." His eyes narrowed onto me for a second as he got closer so he could whisper in my ear. "You want me? Well then come get me. Not even hell itself could rid me away from Kaito, and I'll fight you everyday if I have to." He then pulled away.

My fists twitched as the urge to punch him got stronger. "So be it, bitch. The slightest touch will be all it takes for me to track you down." We glared at each other for a few more seconds before I walked past him to go back in the house.

This deceiving bitch wants a war? Well then he got one!


	9. Dog Trainer

Hey everyone. Glad to see you guys are liking this, hope you enjoy the next chapter.

* * *

Len

I sat in Kaito's room with my legs crossed. I've sat on his bed thirty minutes after my last encounter with Kai. My arms were kept crossed as I heard footsteps making its way up the hall. They've stopped in front of the door, and I saw the knob turn open. Kaito stumbled in the room and paused once he saw me sitting on his bed. "Len-" I raised my hand to stop him from speaking.

"Just shut up and close the door." I spoke calmly to him. He quietly closed the door and dropped his coat on the floor. I had then stood from the bed and faced the bluenette. "Look. You're going to make all of this shit up to me by doing exactly what I say; and sense you want to behave like a dog, then you're going to be treated like one." I stepped closer and smacked him across the face. "On your hands and knees! Now!" He choked on his breath from what I was saying.

My eyes glared at him while I kept a straight face. I was not playing for a single second.

He hesitated for a moment before he got on his knees. He then got on his hands. I slightly nodded my head in approval. "So" I started. "What did you and that whore do?" I squated down and grabbed him by the chin so he could look at me."Speak, boy."

He looked at me in a little shock before responding, "I didn't put in. ... I just fingered him while we grinded our cocks together." His eyes then looked down. "I'm so sorry, Len." The man apologized.

I somehow managed to chuckle at the apology. "Don't be sorry to me. Be sorry towards your arrogance." I hissed to him.

I took a couple of steps back and slipped my shorts off, revealing a black leather booty-cut shorts. Next came my shirt, showing a black tank-top. The shirt had barely went past my chest so it revealed my stomach. I lastly took my hair out of its ponytail. Kaito's eyes were glued on my body. Bending over , I made sure he had a good long look at my ass. I then got on my knees. "Since you gave him your finger; you give me your tongue. So get to it." I bended slightly and pulled my shorts down to the point it was just bellow my hole.

I immediately felt his hot breath on my hole, causing it to twitch. His tongue poked it, causing me to hold my breath. He circled around it before pressing it in a little. I pushed back against his tongue, causing it to go in a little more. My teeth bit my bottom lip at both the sensation and me not wanting to moan.

His wetness strained in me as he wiggled his tongue around. Strong hands found their way up my thighs and onto my cheeks. The bluenette pushed my bottom closer so he could thrust his tongue in and out. I felt his lips make contact as he began to tongue kiss my hole. This had caused me to give a slight moan. "You're a naughty, dog." I said breathlessly as I pulled away from his tongue.

I turned to see his eyes become half-lidded. His breath was becoming jagged as he stared at me like an animal who hasn't eaten for day. Oh no. He wasn't going to get me just yet. I'm not done punishing this dog. So I pulled my shorts back up and stood. "Look at you. You're not considered a man till you fuck me like one." His hands reached for me till I continued. "But, you don't get that privilege till I'm done punishing you, dog." I pushed him back on his shoulder so he could sit. "You are not allowed to move or use your hands."

He silently obeyed as I sat in front of him. My hands skillfully went over to unbutton his pants. I snaked a hand in to grab his cock; I chuckled once I felt it twitch in my hand. "So eager. " I commented once I pulled it out. My eyes were fixated on it. It's been a while since I've last seen it. So much to the point I had almost forgot how big his cock was. There it was before me, standing proudly with pre-cum leaking down. I slowly ran my thumb across his slit, causing him to hiss. "You're not going to mistaken Kai for me anymore, now are you?" His eyes shut tightly as he shook his head `No´. I rubbed across his tip two more times. "And you're going to fuck only me, are you?" His teeth clenched as he nodded his head in agreement. I could tell just by looking at him how much he was holding back.

Removing my hand from his cock I scooted back so I could slip my leather shorts off. "Now that we have a clear understanding; have at me you animal." I cooed to him in a seductive tone.

Once I had spoken those words he violently grabbed my knees and spread them apart. I didn't get a chance to take in breath of air before he plunged his meaty cock in me. My mouth fell in at the sudden feeling of being stuffed. Surges of pleasure filled me as he began rocking his hips in and out of me. "Mm- Ah!" A moan had finally escaped my lips.

He leaned forward and darted his tongue into my mouth as he kept thrusting in me. I gladly accepted the kiss. Our tongues fought and danced together until his cock began moving furiously in me. I could feel every single inch of his heat shove in me. It strained and pressed further and further in me. My head flew back against the carpet in pleasure. My legs moved up to wrap themselves around his waist. I was moaning loud as it was, and I felt enough pleasure to pass me out; but I knew I could provoke him in some way to go further than this.

"Ahh- I-Is that all- Umph! Ha ah! Is that all you got! " I managed to say through my moans. The pleasure he was already giving was more than the word intense to the point I began to drool. But after I had said that, he groaned loud before his hips start to move in an unimaginable pace I never knew he had. My hole was being abused to how hard he was going, but it felt sinfully amazing.

I screamed his name repeatedly as I hung my arms around his neck. My moans had turned into nothing but screams. "Yes! Abuse my hole, Daddy!" I encouraged.

My body felt like it was going to explode. The sound of our skin slapping together and Kaito moaning was pure music to my ears. I knew the others in the house could hear us, but it didn't care. Especially if it meant Kai was listening to what Kaito was doing to me.

His mouth had made contact to my neck. I felt him kiss and suck on the sensitive part of my flesh, leaving multiple hikies and bite marks. My hole clamped against his cock causing my back to arch against him. "I-I'm cumming! " I screeched as I came onto the both of our stomachs.

He removed his mouth from my neck as he gave one loud moan as he filled his hot seed in me. "Fuck!" He cursed as he rode out both of our orgasms. Soon as his thrusts began slowing down, my legs dropped from his sides and trembled terribly. The bluenette laid next to me on the floor and held me close to them as we desperately tried filling our lugs with air. "S-So. Am I a man now?" His voice was shaky from the lack of air.

I took a big gulp to try to control my own shaky voice, but failed. I cuddled closer to him and circled my finger on his abs. "O-Oh no. Y-You're a God! " we both laughed a little. "And I forgive you a thousand times." I spoke a bit softer as we stared each other in the eyes.

He kissed my forehead and said, "I love you, Len. I'll never have anything like that happen again. ... Not the sex cause we're definitely doing it like this again. I'm talking about letting Kai sneak himself to be with me. It'll never happen again." He smiled at me.

I couldn't help but smile with him and whisper l, "I love you too. Besides, he already got my warning of he tried to pull anything again. He'll never get any of the stuff you just gave me." I kissed his cheek.

We stayed on the floor laughing and forgiving.


	10. Monster or Sweet?

I'm glad that some of you enjoyed the last chapter. Please enjoy the new one.

* * *

**Kai-Kim**

I couldn't sleep all night for three reasons. The first one being my nose hurting every time I laid my face on the pillow. The second one was hearing that horrid blonde scream and moan. ... Lastly, I was crying from hearing how pleased Kaito sounded. Why couldn't that be me in the blondes place. I loved him before Len showed up as a new Vocaloid. ... It was me. It was me!-´ My thoughts were interrupted once Meiko placed a plate of food in front of me.

The brunette eyed me. Ever since they heard about the incident, they've been keeping a closer eye on me. I only stared at the fluffy yellow clots, two slices of bacon, and single toast. I then looked at my reflection on the glass-cup that was filled with Orange-juice. There were darkness underneath my eyelids. My cheeks were stiff from the tear-stains of a shattered heart. Eyes that were once golden had darkened into the shade of blood. Such red eyes were filled with anger. ...Yes. I'm seething in hatred.

The sound of laughter filled the kitchen as I spotted Kaito tickling Len into the kitchen. Everyone was seated around the table. Him and Kaito took a seat next to each other across from me. I averted my eyes onto my plate because I knew what the blonde was doing. He was watching me for a reaction. "Good morning, Kai." I heard him say. Soon as he said those very words; my grip on the cup tightened to the point the glass broke in my hand. Tei had flinched a little sense she was sitting next to me on my right.

IA clapped her hands together and tried to break the tension. "So! Even though the morning has started; how was all of your days so far?" She laughed nervously.

I grabbed my fork with my glass, bloody covered-hand. Mumbling in an audible tone I said, "It was perfect" I started. "Wouldn't you two agree with me? Kaito. Len." My voice was monotone as I looked at the two. The bluenette rose his eyebrow in confusion as Len happily nodded. "I thought so. It's such a beautiful morning. Nee-chan should spend this beautiful day with me." I had then rose from my chair and began walking towards the front door.

That was until Ted ran over to grab me by the arm. "Kai, what's the matter with you?" His pink-Eyes stared into my dark ones. I just blankly looked at him back.

He began shaking me a little, but I stayed the same way.

My mind felt numb from all the hurt. `Kaito. ... It's me who loves you. Please notice me at least once.´ "Why won't you notice me?" I mumbled beneath my breath as a numbing tear slid down my dry cheek. I peaked over to Kaito. His eyes looked at me like I was filth.

My surroundings began to become a blur as my body swayed back and fourth. Ted was talking to me, but I couldn't hear a thing. In a matter of seconds... everything went dark.

What had felt to be ten minutes, my eyes fluttered open. Everything around me was white. "He's waking up." I looked over to see a woman with long blonde hair sitting next to me. "Hey there. You've been out for four hours." `Damn.´ I thought silently to myself as she continued. "Appearently Kai was suffering from exhaustion and blood loss, so I had to give him a dose of a medicine to regulate his blood." She looked at me for a second before staring off at the other side of the room.

I turned my head to the right and saw Teto, Kaito, The slut, Luka, and- "Nee-Chan?" KaiKai stood from her seat and walked over to me. She was wearing one of her usual outfits so I assumed she must have got through a concert.

She sat next to me on the bed and laid her hand on my forehead gently. "I came over as soon as Ted called me." She caressed my hair as she frowned. "You can let it out. Big-sis is here now." Similar golden eye's looked into my own. Those words being said with her voice was what always got to me.

I slid the white knitted blanket over my eyes. My face retorted as the tears fell. It was because of my sister being here during this time of conflict. "I-I want them out" I tried talking normally, but failed terribly. "Get Kaito and Len out of here!" My hands trembled as they remained clutched onto the blanket.

I heard her tell them, "please leave."

Footsteps were heard along with the door opening and closing. It was then that I had pulled my blanket down to reveal my leaking puffy eyes. "It's not easy to stay here and not get the thing you want, Nee-Chan." I sniffled. "I even tried getting Len away from Kaito, but no matter what he always get his everything." I had then began to talk in Korean. "I-It's not fair. I loved him ever since he first showed up on T.V. . I was even the first one to buy his first album. H-How could he not love me? ... I've looked up to him all the time. I even went to all of his concerts. H-He was my inspiration to learn Japanese and sing." KaiKai looked at me with a softer expression.

Patting her hand on top of my chest she said, "Kai, they told me what you've done in the past couple of days. I'm not happy at your actions, but I will say I understand why you did them. I know you love Kaito with all of your heart, and I know you'd do anything for the man. Trust me. I know this because I remembered how you would always run back home to catch people interviewing Kaito on T.V." She laughed. I smiled a little at the memory. "Oh! Let's not forget the time you dragged me to go sit in another booth because the magazine during the time showed Kaito sitting in the exact booth at the restaurant." This time we both laughed.

She smiled at me gently as she leaned over the bed to grab something. Once she sat back up, my eyes lit up at the small creature she was holding. "You brought Mr. BunBun! " I exclaimed as I took my bunny. I snuggled him close to my chest. My fingers went through his brown fur in delight.

"I've figured you'd be happy to see him again." She reached over to ruffle her fingers in my hair. "Anyway, you can't let jealousy get the best of you. It'll turn you into a monster. ... If you really want a person to like you; don't do anything that would hurt them. Build a nice friendship first. Since Kaito has Len at the moment, just be his friend. You have a beautiful personality. Don't show him the ugly, Kim." She leaned down to kiss my forehead. "I want you to start off by apologizing to him and ask the man for forgiveness. If you still feel as though you can't be here anymore, I'll take you back home with me. That way everything could go back to how they were." She lastly said.

I frowned a little before nodding my head. "I'll do it. Please stay so I could leave once I'm done." I had asked.

She sat up from the bed and nodded her head before making her way towards the exit of the infirmary.

**Kaito**

I stood outside of the infirmary door listening to them talk until the door quickly opened. I nearly jumped as KaiKai closed the door and paused to look at me. "I hope the things you listened to was worth it." She had then walked past me to go downstairs.

A part of me felt a little ... guilty. I'm still pissed at him, but listening to their conversation stabbed me like a knife. Why?

**_TO BE CONTINUED! DUN! DUN! DUUUN!_**


	11. The Sinner and the Fallen-Angel

I see that some of you are gaining neutral feelings to Kim. Well, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Kaito**

I looked around the hallway to see if it was empty. Once the coast was clear, I walked inside the infirmary. Teto and Luka left to go help Len run an errand. My eyes scanned the white room to see Kim sit up with a bunny on his lap. He avoided eye-contact with me once I had stared at him.

I walked over to sit in the chair that was next to his bed before saying, "How are you feeling?" He snapped his attention to me once I began a simple conversation. Mumbling `Okay´, I continued. "You know I'm still upset with what you've done lately." I finally said. He bit his lip and averted his eyes down. His porcelain skin flustered in embarrassment.

Golden eyes looked at me as he finally said, "I-I'm so sorry, Kaito. I was so jealous and wanted Len out the picture. ... It was stupid of me to have thought I could do that. Y-You two are in... in... inseparable. " He began to choke as tears trickles down his face. It was my first time seeing him cry so openly. Rosie lips quivered in sadness as l watched a river of tears slide down from his cheeks to his chin. "Do you know wh-what it's like to watch someone you loved all your life, go to someone else? I-It hurts." He brought his bunny up to his chest to hug it.

I got up from my seat to go sit on the bed next to him. My hand reached over to pat his head soothingly, but he turned his head to avoid the contact. Big golden eye's looked at me. His voice was broken yet soft. Almost whisper like. "I-I don't want you to lay a finger on me if I know you don't love me. ... I want the type of warmth that you give Len. ... Y-You don't even like me." He heaved. "So the touch of your skin is cold to me, but mine will always be warm to you even though it causes me pain." My eyes widened at this softness.

Every single word he spoke sank in me. Yes. Despite the things he have done; these words of his was enough for me to forgive him a hundred times. This wasn't the same deceiver I've come to know in jail. This is a beautiful fallen-Angel whose guard was broken down. "Kai" I brought my finger up to wipe away his tears. "Why didn't you show me this side of you to begin with? ... It's very beautiful. " I spoke slow and gently to the guy. His eyes told me how confused he was.

"Wh-What?" He stuttered.

I had only wiped more of his tears away and looked at him with a soft expression. His nose was red from all the sniffling he was doing. His soft cheeks were moist from the saddened tears. He wore a long-sleeve red shirt. The knitted white-blanket covered his lap as his bunny sat on top of it. This side of him could melt someone's heart, yet stab it. "Kai. Why must you stab me so much." I whispered to him.

The hand that was wiping away his tears had then caressed his cheek. I don't know what I'm doing. I know who this is. I'm aware of what I'm doing. I slowly leaned forward. Our nose brushed softly past each other as my lips glided across his. "I'm sorry." I lastly said as I pressed my lips against his soft petals.

My heart ached and I craved the pain. I'm such a sinner.

Our kiss lasted a mere three seconds before my arms wrapped themselves around his back, embracing him into a hug. I'm the only one who could see his damaged black-wings as I stared at his back. He stabs me as I hurt him.

"Why?" His voice stopped quivering as he asked the question.

I truly didn't know. Was it because of sympathy? Knowing he admired me? Or was it seeing this beautiful part of him? So I responded, "I don't know. Can you tell me the reason your words stick with me?" I pulled away to look at him.

His eyes were still widened as his tears began to stop. "I-I don't know. D-Do you ... love me?" Such softness in his voice made me want to bring him back into an embrace.

"... It's possible. It's dangerous. It's forbidden. But will you leave because of it?" I whispered to him as I spoke in Korean. "I love Len. ... I've come to love you as well."

His hands trembled as he clutched onto my shirt and buried his face into my chest. "I-I can't believe this. There's no way."

I'm in trouble. I've fallen for a fallen-Angel when I've already gotten an Angel. Yes. I'm a sinner.

My hand rubbed his back before I whispered, "I'm sorry-" but broke the embrace once I heard the door open. I turned to see Len hop in holding a tub of ice-cream.

"Kaito-nii! We bought ice cream for you." He smiled rather brightly. "Come join us downstairs. KaiKai is making us desert. " The blonde ran up and tugged me on the arm.

I had removed the hand off my arm and stood from the bed. "Alright, I'll join." I gave a smile back at him before turning to Kai. "I want you to come with us. I'm pretty sure your sister wants you to eat something. " I told him. He stared at me for a few seconds and nodded his head.

As Len grabbed my hand to walk out the room; Rei followed behind with his bunny.

**_TO BE CONTINUED! (Plays the organ) DUN! DUN! DUUUN!_**


	12. Just A Show

Oh wow, you guy's are quite upset. It's a tad bit funny. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Len**

We all sat around the table talking to one another. It was almost night-time. I stared at Kai in suspicion. I've been waiting for him to stand up and say he was leaving, but he just sat there across from me. `Is he staying? ... What did Kaito tell him inside the infirmary? ´ I then glanced at Kaito. He was silently eating his ice cream. `Something doesn't feel right. It doesn't feel like I'm looking at Kaito.´ I thought to myself before saying, "Kaito." "Yes Kai- I mean Len." My breath was trapped in my throat once I head him mess up.

I took a deep breath and let it go till I looked over to Kai. He gave a quick evil smirk at me before he continued talking to his sister. "Who do you think you're fooling!" I rose from my seat and pointed my finger at Kai. Kaito held me back as KaiKai stood in front of her brother.

"What's your problem?! I didn't even do anything this time, Blondie!" Kai retorted back as he stood from his seat as well.

I gritted my teeth in anger as everyone stared at me. They looked at me as if I was crazy. It was true that I had developed paranoia, but I'm not crazy. "You're always doing something! All of you can look at me as if I'm crazy all you want to. I can see through that mask from a mile away, and I'll be damned if Kaito fall for his little act." I then looked at Kaito once I said my last sentence. He didn't even look at me.

Feeling my heart sink, I stopped struggling and sat back in my chair. `Why...´

**Kai-Kim**

A simple change of personality captured Kaito's heart, and I'm closer to getting him all to myself. Thanks to my Nee-Chan coming over. I knew Kaito was eavesdropping by the door. It was rather easy to detect once I saw his shadow from beneath the crack. Now that Len stormed off outside, I received a text from Kaito to meet him inside his room while Luka and KaiKai help cleaned the dishes.

I stood from my seat and skipped off stairs. Len had asked for a war. He didn't say it had to be a fair one. ... So he shouldn't be getting mad about me mind screwing him. Lying is my specialty, and I'm a prodigy. This is something I take quite the pride in.

Right when I was in front of his door, I knocked on it softly before I saw him open it. The bluenette stepped to the side for me to come in. `Now it's time for the icing on the cake. How fun.´ I thought to myself as I heard the door close behind me. "Y-Yes, Kaito?" I stuttered until I felt him hug me from behind. My face heated up once I felt his groin press against my ass.

I turned my head and looked at him. Our faces inched closer and closer. He shoved his tongue in my mouth first before knocking us both down on his bed. I moaned a little in excitement as he brought a hand down to start caressing between my thighs. "Already getting excited in foreplay?" His voice husked against my ear until, "Too bad it's just a show."

He stopped what he was doing and pulled a syringe our of his back pocket. His movements were too quick for me to react in time; so he struck the needle into my neck and began injecting the unknown medicine in me. After a couple of seconds, I couldn't feel my hands. Then my arms. Soon it turned to me not feeling my legs and whole body.

He smiled rather darkly as he stared at me. "You really are good at lying, but I saw through it all. I even s much as snuck in your room to check your laptop." I couldn't move any of my limbs. "You really shouldn't make a diary on your computer describing how you're going to take me away from Len and kill the boy. ... You never know who might read that and go" He took in a deep breath. "Crazy. I only acted the way I did earlier to trick you. Honestly, let's not forget who's the real smart one in this room." He then leaned closer to say, "It's me."

The bluenette paused to take the cigarette behind his ear and light it with the nearby lighter. He inhaled a deep puff of it and blew the smoke onto my face. "You see, Kai. I've figured that if I put myself into the shoes of someone who would feel guilty off your words, I could trick you into believing it in less than a second." I stared at him in both fear and astonishment. "It's the same thing you were doing. It's called acting, remember?" He then took in another puff. "Now I know you're wondering what the hell I injected you with. Don't worry, it's just spider-venom I extracted two days ago. All it does is paralyze you for a couple of hour's." I watched as he got up and walked over to his drawer.

He rummaged through the top row and pulled out a big black bag. Walking over to the foot of the bed, he stared at me with his cigarette dangling from between his lips. "I could have extracted venom from a black widow and kill you at the very moment, but that would have been too quick for me to enjoy" He took another deep breath as the same dark smile crept back onto his features. "To enjoy the little things. I know I'm going to enjoy the torturing because I'm nothing but a hidden sadist."

Taking out his cigarette, he brought it close to my leg and burned it out on it. "This is what you get for trying to kill Len."

`Oh God, no...´


	13. It's over

Again, Catboy-Len, I put the P.O.V like that for a reason. On chapter 12, Kaito admitted that he put himself in state of a person who, "Would" feel guilty for Kai. Kaito does feel a little something for Kai, but not going to spoil it. In this chapter, (13) things will be explained Even further. Kay?

* * *

**Kaito**

I waited till every one was in their rooms for me to grab the bag with Kai's body in it and drive it to the last hide out. Haku was standing outside the front door of Al's house, signaling that the coast was clear. So I drove up to the side of her and stopped the car. Pulling my keys out of the ignition, I stepped out of the car and felt the cool air of the night. Haku opened the trunk to my car revealing the bag with Kai.

She grabbed the suitcase next to him as I grabbed the body. "I brought a couple of torture devices they use at the underground Shinto shrines." Haku told me as we walked in the house. I closed the door with the back of my foot so we could hurry over to the door leading to the basement. "There's one that I think you'll be interested in." She grabbed a sack that was by the door before she opened it.

We walked down into the darkness. I reached my hand out for the string. It took me a matter of seconds before I found it and gave it a yank. The light flickered on revealing the blood stained concrete with a chair in the middle of the room.

Setting the bag down, I opened it and carried him over to the chair. Haku tossed me some rope so I could tie his hands and chest to the chair. "Haku, I'm going to need you to pass me that large brick in the corner." I asked. I heard her go over and push them over to me with all the strength she had. Before she could push them any further, I grabbed them and pushed it closer so I could spread the super-glue on the top. Soon as I did that, I placed his legs on it. "Perfect. I'm going to need you to bring out the equipment will I wake him up."

**Narrator P.O.V**.

Kaito had brought out another syringe from his back pocket and grazed the needle against the sleeping man's neck. The needle was filled with a medicine that could both wake him up and heighten his senses. Haku couldn't help but glance at the kid and think, `If only he knew the real side of Kaito. Then maybe he would've kept his life.´ She thought as she watched him stir awake after Kaito had injected him.

Kai fluttered his eyes open and sneered at the horrid smell that filled the room. Once his vision became more clear, he noticed that he was in some sort of basement. The part that made him feel fear the most was seeing two familiar corpses against the wall to his left. "R-Rin. M-Miku-Chan!" Kai shrieked in horror at the sight. Miku's eyes were scrambled out of her socket. There was even a scalpel left in her right eye. The side of her head looked like it was bashed in. Well, ... it was. Kaito had used a sledgehammer when the girl blindly tried to escape up the steps. As for Rin. Kaito slowly decapitated her with a rusty butter-knife. The bluenette have done all of this a mere two-week after the trial.

Kai's heart raced with tremendous fear as he realized the bluenette was squatting down in front of him. He had also realized that Kaito changed his attire into a black suit with leather gloves. Kai was stunned to see Haku standing not too far from him as well. She had also wore a black suit with leather gloves. Only difference was that the white-head wore a face-mask to avoid the smell of the rotting flesh by the wall.

Kaito took a pleasure in watching Kai look all over the room frantically. He could hear his breathing quicken in fear. So he stood from his spot and smiled down at the boy as Kai let out a scream. "Help me! Help!" Kaito snickered at his behavior. Kai wondered ,` Wh-Why is he laughing?´

"Someone help him! Oh my god, he's about to get murdered! Nine one one!" Kaito screamed as well, but as soon as he stopped, both the bluenette and Haku had broken down laughing. He then wiped a tear away from his eye before saying, "No one can hear you, but you shouldn't worry!" He leaned closer to the boys ear before saying. "Master has everything under control."

Before, Kai would shiver in lust if Kaito have whispered in his ear like that. Now that Kai was taking his first look at the true side of Kaito, he was trapped in nothing but fear.

Haku rummaged through her sack and pulled out an odd device and showed it to Kaito. "The man I bought this from had said it was a torture device used to rip off traitors nails. They rip off three to gain forgiveness from their clan." She then hand the device to Kaito. The bluenette stared at it in delight before handing it back. Haku already knew he wanted to a demonstration.

"No! No!" Kai screamed as he thrashed around in the chair. He scrunched his fingers so Haku couldn't get them. Sadly the way Kaito tied his hands had limited his fingers to hide away completely; thus letting Haku grab his index finger with a tight grip and clip the metal part to his nail. She took a step back and pointed the lever part to Kaito as Kai began to cry. "Please don't, I'm begging you!" The two ignored his screams.

Haku had then explained to Kaito what to do. "Once you clip the iron part on to his nail and tighten it with the screw in the side, you bang your fist down on the lever and it should rip his nail right off. It sounds easy, but the man explained this thing was over two-hundred years old. Hopefully it still works. If not, there's plenty of other things to use on him." She then looked at the boy. His pupils were shrunken with fear. So much to the point he could pass out.

Kaito traced his slender finger along the lever as he made eye-contact with Kai. He watched every single detail of his expression. He was scared of Kaito suddenly slamming the lever down, but the bluenette didn't. Kaito thought about the boy before him. He thought so much that he began thinking aloud. "You really are a beauty. I really did have slight feelings for you" He kept his eyes onto Kai. "But you've hurt the person I love more than myself, didn't you? You were plotting to kill him, weren't you?!" The bluenette's words had became louder and louder, and then (Bam! s.f.x.) His fist came crashing down on the lever.

Because of the medicine, the pain felt ten times worse than the average person. Kai's eyes widened as tears flowed rapidly out of his eyes. Blood began to spurt onto the machine and the floor as his nail came flying off. Within a second, he screamed out in pain. "Ahhh!" He gave out a high-pitched scream, but Kaito didn't give him a chance to adjust to the pain.

He quickly grabbed the device and clipped it onto his middle finger. Down came his fist causing the second nail to fly off, followed by a screech. Surges of pleasure went throughout Kaito's body as he caused pain to the boy. The blood flowed just like his tears.

Haku was use to watching these type of things. Kaito helped her torture a few people, and she helped him torture people as well. At first she felt bad for the kid, but after learning he plotted to kill Len She figured it was a worthy punishment. "You're a monster!" Kai screamed at Kaito.

Soon as Kai said that, Kaito frowned and slapped him across the face. The bluenette couldn't help but think about him saying how much he loved him a few hours ago, and yet he's calling him a monster now. This had brought the worse of him. Leather covered fingers wrapped themselves around his porcelain colored neck. "You dare call me monster when you were being a little slut saying how much you loved me hours ago! So call me a monster! A demon! A creäture! Or whatever! At the end of the day I'm still Len's protector. Those who plots to kill him are plotting to kill me as well." Kaito had then let go of his grip on Kai's neck and hurried across the room to grab the sledgehammer. Every step on his way back had shown how much he was seething in anger.

Haku knew he was killing the kid because he was hurting Len. Anything that will hurt Len, Jeff had to get rid of it. Especially because she knew was falling for his filth, so he, "really" had to get rid of him.

Staring at his legs for a second, Kaito's fingers tingled at the thought of what he was about to do. Sense Kai's legs were super glued to the bricks, there was no way in hell he was struggling out of this one. So as he held the sledgehammer back, He launched it forward at high-speed, breaking his left knee in. His knee shattered at the impact. Blood gushed onto Kaito's shoes along with bone fragments. Because his knee was shattered, his flesh dangled from his thigh as the boy cried even louder in pain.

Loving the feeling of crushing his leg in half like that, he brought the hammer up and swung it down on the other. This time the blood squirted onto his face. Kai couldn't help but cry for his sister. "N-Nee-Chan! (Heave s.f.x.) S-Save meee!" Sweat had dripped down his face because of the excruciating pain he was baring. He could feel his body become light from the amount of blood loss.

Once Kaito had crushed his legs with the hammer, he had also hit the boys nerves. The nerve caused shockwaves of pain to his brain, making his eyes twitch.

Haku checked her watch and realized it was almost four in the morning. So she turned to Kaito and point her watch to him. "Twenty minutes to four." She said. Kaito nodded his head and watched her go inside his briefcase from earlier to pull out a plastic pipe and a cone. She also took out my bottle of acid and sat it aside on the table.

The white-head quickly shoved the pipe in the kids mouth and made sure it went deep in his throat. Grabbing the cone, she twisted it on top and stepped to the side as Kaito grabbed the bottle. "Ready for the grand ending?!" The bluenette laughed crazily as he saw Kai's eyes flutter. He was struggling, trying to cling to life.

Not receiving an answer in return he poured the acid down the cone.

While the acid was filling the boys stomach, he couldn't help but think his last thoughts as his body jerked uncontrollably from the burning inside his body. `Nee-Chan, I'm sorry for not listening to you. If I do get remade, please make sure I never mess with Kaito and Len again. Please make sure of this God...´ He thought with his last breath.

Kaito and Haku watched the burn marks form through his neck as Haku took out the pipe and cone. Blood began to spurt from his mouth as his eyes rolled to the back of his head.

Ten minutes after his death, Kaito stayed standing in front of him as Haku was taking the tools back to her own car. Checking his watch, he looked at Kai one last time as he stepped forward to close his eyelids before turning off the lights and walking upstairs.

He whispers to himself, "It's over."


	14. It's all a show

To Kailen320, your review meant everything to me. I'll make sure to update my other story for you. Now for the reviewer (Guest) I don't know if you're trying to offend me or make a joke out of my story, but I don't recall me saying anything about them being from a different planet or them being some god damn powerpuff girls. Maybe if you could be patient to let me unravel some more things, you wouldn't have to ask stupid questions. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter every one else.

* * *

Len

I went downstairs for a cup of water around four in the morning, but once I came in, I saw Kaito slide in the front door. I flipped on the lights inside the living room, causing him to jump a little. Even though I had just woke up, my eyes opened fully once I saw his face being half covered in blood as well as his hair. He was holding a briefcase in his left hand and was wearing a black suit. "Kaito?!-" I nearly yelled until he told me to `Shush!´ while holding a finger up to his mouth.

I walked up to him to check him up close. It didn't even looks like he was the one bleeding, so I asked, "Who's blood is this?" Once I had asked that, he stared at me blankly for a couple of seconds. That was until a smile began to form on his face as he kneeled to his knees. I looked down at him once those strong arms wrapped themselves around my waist.

Before I could say the question again he finally whispered, "You won't have to worry about Kai ever again because ... I just killed him." I paused from breathing once I heard Kaito speak those words. My heart shook at the thought of Kaito killing someone, but sense it was Kai, I kept my mouth shut and placed my hands at either side of his blood stained cheeks.

I gently kissed his forehead. "I'm not use to you killing anyone, Kaito. I guess sense it was Kai, I can live with it." My eyes looked into the lingering madness in his blue ones. His hands were shaking as they stayed wrapped around me. `I don't want anyone else seeing him this way or else they'll know.´ I thought to myself quietly.

Taking his arms off my waist, I grabbed his hand and led him upstairs as I turned the lights off. I checked around the hallway to make sure no one was around. Once the coast was clear, I hurried into his room with him and closed the door quickly. I flicked on the lights and took the briefcase out his hand, tossing it elsewhere while I guided him towards the bathroom.

To be honest, I was little worried. Kaito is covered with blood that's not his. Not only that. Kai's sister is staying here for the night. She's going to notice that he's missing. What if they find some sort of trail of evidence! ... Kaito would be sent to jail. I don't even know if Mr. Trotsky could do anything about it if KaiKai have enough evidence.

My thoughts were interrupted once I heard Kaito run the shower water on. "I need you to do me a favor and put my coat inside my closet while I get undressed." He handed me the black coat as he took the rest of his clothes off. I took it and walked out the bathroom.

Before I could put a hanger in the coat, I saw a flashing light go off in the left pocket. So I took it out and saw that it was his cellphone. The tiny screen in the front said, `One new message from: Haku´. I checked the bathroom real quick before flipping the phone open. I clicked on the message and read it.

`Kaito, we have a bit of a problem. A guy followed me back to my place. I was about to shoot him until he brought out his phone and showed me a clip of us dragging Kai's body into your trunk. ... The only reason I didn't shoot him was because his thumb was over the `Send´ button. He said if I tried anything, he'll send it to the police. He wanted me to tell you so we could meet with him by a Motel at midnight.´ I finished reading. "Oh God, no." I whispered to myself until I felt the phone be snatched out from my hands.

My body jerked in surprise once I saw Kaito with nothing but a towel around his waist. He stood there for about a minute reading the message. I watched as his expression didn't change, "She acts as if I'm going to let this guy phase me." He closed his phone back up. "Hurry up and join me." He lastly said as he walked back in the bathroom.

I couldn't help but grab onto his arm so he could turn back around. His eyebrow rose at me. "What did you do with the body?-" "Ahhh!" My sentence was interrupted with a high-pitched scream. Soon as we heard that, Kaito quickly went inside the bathroom. I turned off the light inside the room and opened the door trying my best to look like I've just woken up.

Meiko and Gakupo walked down the hallway half-asleep. I had only closed the door behind me and followed them downstairs. As we walked the down the steps, I checked the clock on the wall to see that it was six in the morning. The front door was open and we could see KaiKai sitting on the concrete by her car. "What is that girl doing?" Meiko tied her robe and hurried towards the door as me and Gakupo followed behind.

Right when we stepped out our eyes widened at the horror displayed before us. Her trunk was fully open revealing a corpse. Not just any corpse. ... This was Kai.

"Kaaai!" She screamed as her eyes were tightly shut, letting tears fall onto the floor. My heart froze. It looked like his legs were ripped off. His neck and face was covered in blood. ... Then his hand. Two of his nails were missing. `W-What the hell?!´ I thought to myself as I stared at the horrified body.

It was then that Ritsu, Luka, and Kaito joined in. The bluenette pushed through the crowd. "What's going on-?" He paused from speaking once he looked at the body. I assumed he blow-dried his hair to make it look like he just woke up. "Meiko, call the police" His hand shakily tapped the brunettes shoulder as his expression changed into something mortified. "Don't just stand there! Call the police!" He screamed frantically as if he was about to cry.

I was simply amazed as to how great he was playing this off. Meiko quickly ran back inside to get the phone as Gakupo ran over to get KaiKai away from the body.

Within a second, Kaito ran over to the lawn and threw up on the grass and screamed, "Len, call the God damn ambulance!" I shook a little at the sudden command before I took my phone out my pajama pocket.

As I dialed the number, I stared at Kaito in astonishment.


	15. Pleasing Act

I must apologize to `Guest´. I've been on an emotional rampage lately because my aunt wants me to get rid of my bunny. Anyway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Len**

The police had got through talking to each one of us; including Kaito. I felt so relieved once they left the house with KaiKai. They went to escort her back to her house because she was scared to drive in her car. She mumbled something about being afraid of his spirit being in her car. `I do admit that I feel horrible for KaiKai, but her brother was someone I couldn't have around. Someone Kaito had to get rid for me, I didn't even tell him to do it. It was as if he read through my wishes.´ I thought silently to myself as I sat on the couch next to Kaito. Everyone was in the living room thinking about what happened.

We all looked up to the brunette once we heard, "Len ... are you sure you didn't do anything. I mean knowing how you threatened to kill him and all." She trailed off. Everyone slowly agreed once they recalled the day I made the threat.

I couldn't believe that Meiko of all people accused me so openly like that. What made me even more shocked was how serious she said it. Before she could say anything else, Kaito spoke. "Don't be an idiot. All of us were here in our rooms throughout the night as far as I recalled. Len came to sleep with me around midnight, so it couldn't have been him." He lied. "You should be the least amount of people I should be hearing that accusation from. I know all of us are surprised by the sudden and unexpected death, but there's no need to be pointing fingers like a herd of children's. Act your age for fucks sake." Meiko bit her bottom lip after Kaito had said that.

Within the small pause of silence, Ritsu oddly broke out laughing. "I-I'm sorry, that kind of got to me." He said to Kaito. The bluenette only shrugged his shoulders before standing from his seat.

"I better not hear another accusation come from either one of you. Unless you're a cop, keep your comments to yourself. I'm already tired from all the mess this morning. Instead of focusing on Len, focus on your songs for next week. Yes, a housemate has died and we'll be sure to attend his funeral once KaiKai arranges a date, but in the mean time we still have work to do." He glared at everyone. "Len, I need to speak with you upstairs." He then looked over to me.

My body stiffened a little before rising off the couch. I silently followed him upstairs and into ... My room?

I walked in behind him and closed the door. He turned to me and smirked. "Now you know where I put him at. Most likely KaiKai is going to plead to her Creator to remake Kai. The man is probably going to do the same computer science Master did to make us." I stared at him in confusion because I never fully grasped as to `How´ we were made. "I know you're probably wondering how we were created to begin with. I was the very first one Master had created, so I was able to watch Meiko be made even though I wasn't suppose to. He used a mixture of computer and medical science. He connected wires to an incubator like machine. He sat out how we would look on his computer while adding DNA of our voice provider to give us life and the gift of their voice. He added connectors to the machine so he could add the DNA. Entering several codes, he turned the machine on. It takes up to half a day for the process to be done, though Master didn't want anyone to know how we were created because this was the type of science that considered him a genius. If the people within the government found out, they'll pester and force him to create God knows what. Since I was the first one made and failed commercially, he entrusted to teach me his methods. After that, I've gained other knowledge; thus making myself my prodigy. Do you get it now?" He looked at me calmly.

I was astonished once again. `Kaito isn't smart; he's a genius.´ I thought to myself. "You're simply amazing. The way you lied to them. It didn't even sound like a lie. You just you've done all of this for me and I thought I was going to be afraid of the fact that you killed Kai so gruesome like that, but you know what?" I told him. His eyebrow rose. "I wanted to have sex with you on his corpse." His eyes widened in shock and I took a couple of steps closer to him and pushed him down so he was lying on his back on my bed.

I slowly crawled on top his lap. "Damn, Len-" I glided my finger over to his lips to cut him off. "Shh. Besides, I'm not the innocent kid who's always afraid of everything anymore." His expression still remained in shock. "You're going to stay lying down and let me please you. I know you're probably tired from all the work you've done." I spoke in a sweet, yet seductive tone. "Just say the word, and I'll do it." My hips began rolling back and forth slowly, rubbing my ass against his clothed cock.

As I felt it get half- hard he smirked and said, "Well, like the lyric from an American song; `I love it when you call me Big Papa." He then placed his hands behind his head and watched me.

I laughed a little at the lyric and said, "Okay, Big Papa."


	16. Wait

Sorry I hadn't updated in the past two days. I've been exhausted lately. It made me laugh how few of you caught the small reference I made in the last chapter, but please enjoy this new chapter.

* * *

**Len**

Kaito stared at me as I kept grinding my behind against his now hard cock. "What made you so bad?" He smirked at me. "I have a feeling this is all my fault. You're not the innocent kid I use to know back at the old house. Now you're a little freak." His hands roamed up and down my thighs, though I could tell in his voice that he was being serious.

I slowed my hips down and stared back at him. "I guess it was when you showed your true self to me. But then Kai sort of brought the worse out of me." Kaito had then placed his finger up to my lips and hushed me. "Say no more." He winked at me before continuing. "I want you to go over to your drawer and dig your hand underneath it to pull out an outfit. Then I want you to change into it in front of me."

I looked at him a bit confused and did as he said. `He must have hidden a lot of things in my room while constructing it. First it was the mirrors being placed on my ceiling over the bed, and now it's a hidden outfit.´ I thought to myself as I sat on the wooden floor. I slid my hand under the small opening of my drawer and felt fabric. Assuming it was the outfit, I pulled it out and unraveled it.

My face quickly heated up once I saw that it was a maid uniform. I knew arguing would be pointless, so I quickly took off my shorts and slid the black ruffled skirt on. I quickly rolled up the shiny black thigh-high socks. `The fabric of the socks feel like latex.´ I thought to myself before unbuttoning my shirt. I lastly grabbed the shirt and yanked it on.

The shirt was almost like a blouse. It didn't go past my chest. A shear white part covered it while the sleeves went a little past my palms.

Once I stood from my spot, I then realized how short the skirt really was. It only covered half of my ass. "I didn't say you could keep your underwear on." He smirked over to me as he watched intently. I blushed a little before tugging them off and kicking then to the side.

The bluenette got up from the bed and walked over to my gray recliner chair. He took a seat in the chair and motioned for me to go to him. "How about a lap dance?" Kaito asked while reaching over the small stand to grab my remote to the built-in stereo. Immediately the song `Flesh´ began to play.

**Kaito**

I watched as Len crawled onto my lap and turn so that his back was facing me. The blonde began rocking his hips to the beat. I couldn't help but place my hands on his sides as he rolled his hips against me. `If Len wasn't a singer, he'd sure as hell make a good lap dancer.´ I thought to myself quietly. "I may have to kill another bastard tonight. There are times where I find Haku to be utterly stupid." I checked my phone for the time real quick before continuing. "She should have used a sniper to kill that fucker right when his back was turned." I thought out loud.

Len paused for a moment and looked back at me. I only slipped my hands down from his waist towards his thighs. I rubbed his inner thigh before darting my tongue to his ear-lobe. I traced my tongue against the rim, causing him to shiver a little. "So cute." I whispered beneath his neck.

I kept my left hand on his thigh while I glided my right over towards Len's penis. Soon as wrapped my hand around it, he let out a small breathy moan. I could feel how soaked he was as if he was anticipating this.

"Oh no." I said as I pushed him off my lap. Standing from my seat, he looked at me with questioning eyes. "This is payback for making me hold back, even though it was a major turn on." His eyes had then widened. "Now, I'm going to toy around with you. If you so much as moan or scream; you can kiss the thought of me fucking you goodbye-" "That's not fair!-" He tried interrupting me until I bent down to grab him by the hair.

I then grabbed him by the waist and carried him to the bed. The blonde backed up a bit till I snuggled between his legs. "There's no rule towards sex, Len. So everything I'm doing is pretty much fair." I grabbed the edge of his skirt lifted it up. I held back a laugh as to how small his dick was compared to mine, but it stood proudly dripping with precum. His skin was flushed. Rosie lips were parted. I shoved my hand in my pants and pulled out my cock. I guided it over to his hole and rubbed it around it, loving the site of him trying to back away, but I kept a strong grip on his waist.

Feeling my sadist side come out, I plunged my cock in all the way to the base. "Still tight like a virgin." I growled. Len bit his lip tightly and clutched his fists into the sheets. `Oh yeah, he's going to hate me for this.´ I quickly thought before I pulled out and rammed it back in as hard as I could.

I heard a small squeak come out of him. Soon as I heard that high-pitched moan, I pulled out completely. "Ha- N-No, please don't go." He begged in a breathy tone. I only stared at him blankly. "Please finish me." He continued to beg.

`Ah, nothing like a good begging in the morning.´ "Don't worry, I'll finish you" He sighed in relief till I continued. "If you help me tonight. I honestly have to start planning and get things ready. I've no clue about what kind of guy this person is." I told Len, causing him to sit up. His cheeks were still tinted pink as he looked at me with lust filled eyes.

He gently placed his hand on my shoulder, "... I'll do it if you do me right when we're done doing whatever you're trying to do." The blonde crossed his arms and sighed.

I chuckled lightly as I ruffled my fingers in his golden locks. "I promise I will. As for now, I'll have to go over a few things." I said while putting my cock back in my pants. "I'm pretty sure this guy won't be alone. Especially if he has footage of me and Haku shoving Kai's body into the trunk. He's bound to have a little click or gang that's going to be in the perimeter if anything happens, or to turn on us." I explained. "A couple of years ago, Ted use to help me out covering evidence of people I use to injure horribly. Beside, he's the best sniper I know."

"Wait, you mean Teto's brother?! That Ted?!" He questioned.

I only nodded my head and continued. "Yes. He's secretly a part of my little team along with Haku. Other than focusing on Ted, I'll need you stay by the building next to the Motel and count any people who you think may be with him. Count and tell me their location. I'll be giving you an earpiece to communicate with me, and try not speaking to loud or standing out in the open. That'll raise too much suspicion." I rose from his bed and walked over to his closet. "It's best that you wear black clothes. Make sure they're not loose too, if our cover were to be blown, they can catch you by tugging onto your clothes. It's also best to wear your combat boots incase you need to run." I spoke while pulling out some of his clothes.

I took out a pair of his combat boots, black jean-shorts, black T-shirt, and a black jacket. "I want you to wear this outfit for tonight. I'll give you a pair of leather gloves to make sure you won't leave any sign of your fingerprints. Got it?" I eyed him till I noticed him rocking his body back and forth.

"Yeah, I get it. Can I please have a quickie at least?"

**Len**

Kaito laughed as he stopped what he was doing. I took this opportunity to hop off the bed and walk over to him. But within a blink of an eye, he was already walking out the door.

I scoffed and looked over to the clothes. "... So mean."

* * *

**Stay tuned for more! The next chapter is going to get crazy!**


	17. Combat

Hello, and sorry for not updating in a while. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**Len**

Midnight had finally struck. I sat silently by my window and opened it to check if Kai to was anywhere outside. "Len." I heard a loud whisper from bellow. Kaito held out his arms and motioned for me to come down. I checked my door real quick to make sure it was locked before I took a leap out the window.

Strong arms caught me before I could fall onto the floor. He sat me on the floor so we could run over to the car. `Kaito isn't wearing a formal suit like he did last time.´ I thought to myself as I opened the door to the backseat and scooted in with Haku. `He wore black combat pants that I would usually see on secret military men. He also had on a simple black tank-top that revealed his biceps with black cut-off gloves. "You better step on it, Kaito. We can't risk having the guy waiting." Haku told the bluenette as he began to drive out onto the street.

"Ted, can you hear me?" Kaito spoke as he turned on his earpiece. We all heard his voice through ours. Once we heard a simple `Yes´ in response, he continued. "Do you see the man at the Motel?" He questioned.

We all heard a gunshot through our earpieces. "Yeah. This guy is no joke. He hired two snipers in the perimeter, and I just took out the second one before they could spot me." Kaito slowed his car down as we made a turn. "If there are two, then most likely he has a good number of men with him- I see you driving up the street. I recommend stopping where you are and drop Len off." Ted told him.

Kaito stopped the car completely and turned to look at me. He opened the little compartment by the stick shift and pulled out black gun with a silver handle. "This is a P-99 machine pistol. Since this may be the first time you're going to use it, hold it with both hands when you're about to shoot. That way you won't go off." He then handed me the gun carefully. "Be careful. The bullets in there is heavy-duty. One shot will go right throughthe person's body." He explained.

All of them took off their seatbelts. Kaito was the first one to take a step out the car.

He slowly took out the hidden pistol from the back of his pants and scanned the area. After about a minute, he waved his hand towards us. "There's no one as far as I can tell." The cool wind caused his blue hair to sway a little.

Both Haku and I stepped out the car and stood next to him. But soon as I stood by him, He squatted down and looked at me. I stared back down at him and said, "I'm a little scared, Kaito." I admitted. His expression softened as he wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me into a surprise hug. The moonlight illuminated the darkness around us.

Haku began to walk ahead towards the Motel, leaving a spare moment for me and Kaito. "I want you stay hidden by the car. If anything happens-" "then I'll come help whether you want me to or not." I cut him off. He only looked the other way while standing back up. "Kaito, I mean it. I want to help if you're in danger." I grabbed him by the wrist so he could look back at me.

His eyebrows furrowed. "I don't want you to get hurt, Len. If you get shot or stabbed, I don't know what I'll do." He paused and noticed the serious look on my face. "Fine. Just don't interfere too much." He gave one last glance before jogging over to catch up with Haku.

**Narrator**

As Len stayed look out by the car, Kaito and Haku walked over towards the Motel parking-lot. Like Kaito, Haku was wearing a black crop-top that revealed her whole stomach. She wore similar combat pants, but they were black and dark-gray camouflage. Instead of cutoff gloves, she had on a pair chrome brass-knuckles. Her hair was in a high ponytail instead of its usual low one. Last but not least, she wore a special designed pair of combat boots that went up to her calf. A hunting knife was hidden in each boot.

Both had walked in the empty lot and scanned the area. The Motel itself looked as if it was out of business. None of the rooms had their lights on. The bluenette had his doubts and soon thought of it being a trap until Haku tapped his shoulder and pointed off towards the alley by the Motel.

A man wearing a Kitsune mask walked towards the two. He wore a simple white T-shirt and a pair of black pants. "It's good to have you here, Mr. Shion." The man stopped a mere five steps away from them and spoke in a calm, almost whisper like tone. "It's quite interesting seeing you commit such horrid crime. I thought putting Kai's body inside your trunk was one thing, but seeing how you shoved him into his sisters trunk was so" He took in a deep breath. "Heartless."

The bluenette was a little surprised about how he knew about him shoving Kai's body into his sisters trunk. `Who is this guy? Why didn't I see him follow me?´ He pondered to himself before saying, "What's your motive?"

The masked man began walking left to right repeatedly while eyeing them silently. "It's not my motive any more. It's hers." He paused from walking and looked off to the right.

The two looked in the same direction and saw a familiar face walk out the alley the guy walked out of. Kaito's and Haku's eyes widened in shock. Their earpiece went off as they heard Ted exclaim, "Holy shit. What's KaiKai doing here?!" The pink-head watched from on top of a building, having his sniper ready to strike either one of the strangers.

The woman's golden eye's darkened. She wore a similar top as Haku, but there was only one strap instead of two. She wore her regular shorts. A black Kitsune mask rested on the side of her head as she wielded a pocket knife. "Let's just say I told my dear KaiKai who was responsible for her brother's death." The man walked over to KaiKai and laid a hand on her shoulder.

Haku took a notice about how dark her demeanor was. `I have a bad feeling about KaiKai.´ She thought to herself until she heard Ted speak again into the earpiece. "You two need to be careful. I just saw two cars get parked behind the Motel. There's a bunch of guys wearing masks stepping out of them." The white-head glanced quickly towards Kaito. "Len, I need you to squat against the car! I see a sniper near the building that's by you!" Kaito's eye twitched once he heard this.

"You're a murderer." KaiKai started, causing the two to pay attention to her. "You ruthlessly killed my only brother! Then you dare shove his body into the trunk of my car! You're nothing but a Sadistic Demon that should wrought in hell!" Her face expression showed her fury as she screamed at the bluenette.

Kaito stared at her blankly, being unmoved by her words. "I'm guessing you want to take revenge on me-" He paused from speaking once he saw a couple of men walk closer into the area. "So this is your plan? Surrounding us." The bluenette eyed her until he saw a certain blonde creep close behind KaiKai as she held her knife with a death grip.

Haku saw Len stand behind KaiKai as well, but stayed silent. The gun Kaito had gave him was pointed directly to the man before saying, "But it wad your brother who was trying to kill me in the first place." KaiKai got startled from the voice and turned to see Len standing there. It was then when her focus went to Len that Haku quickly rose her fists and a jumper over to the girl, punching her face as hard as she could with her brass-knuckles. Blood spurted from her mouth as she fell to the floor.

KaiKai was quick. So she rolled back up and wiped the blood with the back of her left hand. She held the knife with a strong grip, "You bitch!" She screamed as she ran straight for Haku.

Because of that punch, all the men ran towards Kaito, Len, and Haku.

Kaito pulled out his pistol and tossed it over to Len before running head-on to the guys. He jumped and did a round-house kick to one, causing his body to fly back. The others quickly moved to the side so they won't get knocked down by the flying body, but soon as Kaito got back onto the groaned from that jump, he then striked his fist into a guy's stomach and punched his head downwards to the point his face crashed into the cement.

Len saw how a group of people was about to jump Kaito, so he turned back almost hesitantly and shot the man in the head. Blood sprayed onto him before the guy fell to the floor, but the blonde shook it off and ran over to the men's while shooting towards them.

One man after another fell from a gunshot. Though Len's aim was off, He still managed to wound them in either the arm, side, or the leg. `Holy shit. I'm actually doing it.´ He thought frantically to himself as he finally reached Kaito. The two were back to back. Kaito having his fists raised and ready to fight again while Len held both the pistol and the P-99. "This isn't so bad." The blonde commented to Kaito as more crooks came in. This time some of them wielded chains while others had knives.

The bluenette smirked to himself as he changed his stance a bit. He saw how KaiKai was swinging her knife at Haku this way, causing an idea to form in his head. "Start shooting at those fuckers." He told Len as KaiKai fought near them.

Kaito ducked as the girl swung the blade crazily. Haku bent backwards once she stabbed forward, cutting three strings of the girl's hair as she bent. Kaito held his hand up getting ready to chop the side of neck, but KaiKai saw this at the corner of her eye and moved out the way at a fast pace.

She realized Len was close so she gritted her teeth and threw her knife towards the blonde. "That bitch just threw a knife towards Len!" Ted screamed into the earpiece as he began shooting towards the other sniper who was aiming at Kaito.

Kaito's body froze once he heard Ted scream that sentence. Even though more men were coming, he stopped what he was doing and ran as fast as he could to Len. "Len!" He screamed to the kid.

Once everyone heard that scream, it was followed by the sound of a blade going into flesh.

Len's eyes widened once he felt Kaito's arms wrap around his body a second before the knife got a chance to kiss the boy's skin. The man grunted in pain. "K-Kaito..." Len slowly turned around to see blood slide down his left arm. His body went cold at the sight of the blade being buried into his shoulder.

((I recommend you guys play this song called `Fight for you´ it's off the Afro Samurai soundtrack on YouTube.))

Haku got up and noticed this. She never seen Kaito get wounded like this. Especially by another person. His body began to slouch a little as blood spilled more and more. A shaky hand reached over to grab the handle, holding his breath so he could pull the blade out. "U-Ugh! " He groaned as he pulled it out as fast as he could.

Len stood there frozen. To him, the atmosphere slowed down once he saw a once loving face go in pain. A growing pain build in his chest as Kaito turned around and stood facing KaiKai. "N-No one will try to hurt Len and get away with it. I'll be damned to fall now off of this." The bluenette dropped the crimson blade and held his fists up once more.

Within a blink of an eye, Kaito launched at the girl with his fist. White knuckles found their ways to her temple. Haku ran and kicked the girl in the side hard enough to hear a crack come from her ribs. She screamed and stumbled to her left, swaying in pain. Feeling anger rising to the surface; Len hurriedly walked over to them and struck her face with the handle of the gun. He repeated this action to the point Kaito and Haku Decided to step back and let Len have his way.

The remaining men saw this and finally decided to scurry away.

"Hey! You three need to get the hell out of there! Cops are on their way; two cars about three streets down from you guys!" Ted warned the three. Kaito went over to grab the knife he was stabbed with and ran back over towards the two.

"We'll have to take this bitch with us!" The bluenette said as he lifted KaiKai over his other shoulder. They didn't question him once, so they ran out the lot and made their way to the car. "Haku, start the car up while I put her in the trunk." He demanded.

Once the bluenette was done, he hopped into the front seat and pressed his foot on the gas pedal. They zoomed down the street going over ninety miles per hour. "I just retrieved the cellphone from that one guy's corpse. I'm going over to the hideout and blowing it up." Ted lastly spoke to the three.

Soon as he said that, Haku glanced over at Kaito and said, "You can drop me off at Al's place. I'll take care of KaiKai from there." She slipped off her brass-knuckles and sighed heavily as Kaito made a turn towards her destination. "I hadn't fought like that in a long time. We should really do that again some day." She smirked as she stared out the window.

After five minutes, Kaito dropped Haku off with KaiKai. She waved off to Kaito before walking into the house.

All who was left was Kaito and Len.


	18. My friend, brother, and lover

Hello everyone. I'm keeping this short, so please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

**_Len_**

After dropping Haku off, Kaito drove off down streets after streets. I hopped inside the passenger gear seat and counted the street lights we passed by. My body vibrated to the base of the song Kaito put on.

He made a smooth turn around the corner and stopped in front of a smallish house. Taking the key out the ignition, he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out. I quickly hopped out the car and followed closely behind him. I looked around to see how dark the area was, but it wasn't like Al's house. There was at least other houses around this one. "Where are we?" I whispered to him as we came up to the front door.

He dug through his left pocket to only pull out a small silver key. Soon as he shoved it inside the lock, he opened the door and guide me inside the dark home. Soon as he closer the door behind us, he clapped his hands twice causing the lights inside the living room to go on. `Oh my.´ I though to myself once I saw how big it actually looked in the inside. The walls were light-Brown with expensive looking paintings hung onto it.

Before I could view much else, Kaito began walking down the hallway, "Stay here for a moment." He told me before disappearing into another room. Soon as he told me that, I walked over to the kitchen and laid the guns Kaito gave me on the dark marble counter.

'Where do He keep finding these houses. ... I really should be asking Who's house is this instead.´ I thought silently to myself as I took a seat on one of the stools by the counter. The more I looker around, the more I realized how much there's not much furniture in here. There weren't any couches in the living room. Only a flat screen on the wall. `Maybe we're just staying till he dress his wounds.´ I tried thinking, but that was until I heard a door close.

I turned to see Kaito walking towards me with his shirt off. My eyes wandered off towards his shoulder to see that a white bandage was wrapped around it. "Are you okay, Kaito?-" I tried asking but was stopped once he held his fingers against his lips. "Shh." He hushed me as he grabbed my hand with his other. "I'm fine." His voice husked.

We walked down the hallway quietly then stopped in front of a room. He leaned down so that his mouth was by my ear. "Go in first." He urged. I could hear music coming from the other side of the door. So right when I placed my hand onto the knob and turned it, I fresh smell of roses and Carmel filled the air.

There were candles lit around the room; especially around the big rounded bed. I quickly took notice to the rose petal trail on the floor.

**Narrator**

The bluenette gently closed the door before standing behind the stunned blonde. Wrapping strong arms around Len, he whispered, "We're not having sex tonight." Hearing this has caused the blonde to turn to him until Kaito lifted him. He could tell how angry the boy was by the way he thrashed in his grasp. So he settled him onto the bed while he quickly went over to the nightstand to grab a small bottle of oil.

Len sat on the bed cross-armed with a pout on his face. "You're certainly giving the wrong impression. Besides, you promised!" His mini tantrum made him look even more like a child, but the bluenette calmly ignored it as he came back to the bed. "Who's house is this anyway?-" Kaito hushed him once more before taking a seat next to him.

"Will you please undress?" Kaito asked in a calm yet seductive tone. This had made the blonde realize how calm Kaito was acting compared to him acting like a brat; so he blushed.

As he undressed he couldn't help but wonder, `Maybe he said we weren't going to do it to get me mad. ... He is a cold person after all.´ It was true the man was, but as soon as Len took off his shirt, he felt a soft pair of lips peck his shoulder. He paused at the sudden gesture until, "Don't mind me. Please keep going." The bluenette urged as he continued glided his lips across Len's shoulder.

He took a small gulp before kicking his boots off. A small wave of chills went through his body as he began taking off his shorts and underwear. He never felt Kaito kiss him so tenderly. Especially at a place like his shoulder. He was so used to Kaito being rough to the point it scares to see him acting gentle.

Once the man saw all of his clothes off, he ceased his lips and gently placed his left hand on Len's chest to push him back while the other slid over to his hip to help turn him around. The boy was laying flat on his stomach as Kaito wanted, so he then picked up the bottle of oil he sat aside and popped the cap open.

He hovered the bottle over the boy's back as he watched the clear liquid slowly drizzle onto his delicate skin. Len shivered a little, becoming tense from the liquid. Kaito tossed the bottle aside once he felt that enough was on his back.

The bluenette glided his hands gently onto his back and began to rub the oil up and down his spine. "Just relax it's just a massage." He said. "Tonight" he started, "We're not having sex, but I'm going to make sweet love to you."

Len's eyes widened in shock. "M-Make love... . Isn't that the same as having sex?" He questioned the bluenette as he began rubbing Len's shoulder.

Kaito chuckle beneath his breath at the question. "No, it's not." He then leaned to plant a kiss on the back of his neck before continuing. "Think of it as the euphemistic way of torturing an individual. Instead of inflicting pain on you, I'm building up your pleasure one step at a time." His hands roamed south towards his soft cheeks. "It was a hot sight to see you killing people."

The candle light illuminated the are around the bed, causing make Len's oil covered body shine like a sunset. Cheeks were flushed like the color of the petals around the two. His eyes lowered in a bit of regret as he said, "... I killed." The tone in his voice was half broken, but then he reminded himself his reason. "But I did it so you wouldn't die. Even so, you still ended up getting hurt because of me.-" Kaito immediately ceased his movements after hearing those words escape Len's lips.

Quickly turning the boy over so he was laying on his back, He looked at him with a serious expression. "Don't ever blame yourself. I took the knife for a reason." The bluenette started. "If I didn't run in front of you, KaiKai would have you right in the head. ... I wouldn't be able to live with myself knowing I let my best friend get killed." Len's heart thumped harshly in his chest. "Not just a friend, but a brother that I love dearly. ... My lover. No matter the circumstance, I'll protect you at all costs. I'll kill, fight, and survive for you until the end." Kaito lastly said.

Len's eyes widened as his eyes stung from those words. He then reached his arms up to pull Kaito down. "H-How can you say such things..." tears flowed freely, creating a river on his flushed cheeks. His emotions overflowed with so much love to the point he thought he was going to die. "After hearing that I-I could just die happily." His voice broke completely. "It's only my friend. My brother. My lover who can make me feel this way, but please survive for me. ... I'll be damned to have you go so soon, Kaito." His embrace tightened as the tears flowed even harder.

The bluenette was utterly shocked that he made Len feel such way; so he pulled put of his grasp and stared into his glistening blue eyes and smirked. "Don't worry, I'm not looking forward to die. If I really do have a soul, then most likely I'm going to hell." He placed a hand on Len's side before lowering himself to brush his lips against the rose petals that belonged to Len.

Their lips locked into a passionate kiss.

**Len**

He gave one last kiss on my lips before kissing the side of my mouth. His lips trailed down to my jaw line, then down my neck. Soon as he was about to kiss down my chest, I felt him slide his tongue across my skin. My breath hitched once I felt his tongue flick against my left nipple. `H-He never done this before!´ I screamed inside my head.

I peeked down to see him staring dead at me as he continued to circle his tongue around my nipple. He closed his eyes right when he wrapped his lips around it and began to suck lightly. "Nng" I bit my bottom lip to suppress a moan, but my body betrayed and arched into his touch.

My hands found their way to his hair and griped onto it.

His teeth grazed it, nibbling the flesh between his teeth. "K-Kaito" I breathed out. He perked his head to look at me. His face a little flushed. ... Wait, he's blushing openly?

"Hey, Len." He pipped up nervously as he shakily unzipped his pants. "I know you'll say no to one part of it, but can I please bite you. E-Enough to the point you'll bleed. That and stroke my cock." He averted his eyes while scratching the back of his head.

"E-Eh?!" I half screamed as I sat up. `First he says something loving, then this?! I mean Haku did say he was a sadist. I just didn't think he'd try to be one in bed!´ He glanced over real quick, then averted his eyes again. `Ugh, I can't say no! He just took a knife in the shoulder for me over an hour ago! ... You can do it, Len!´ I argued to myself inside my head. "Well, wh-where do you want to bite me exactly?" I tried calming my voice down.

Keeping his head turned the other way, he mumbled, "Between your neck and shoulder."

I cautiously scooted closer and laid a hand on his lap. "That doesn't sound too bad." I gulped in a little fear. This was going to he my first time seeing his sadist side. But as soon as I said that, he grabbed me by the waist with a horrifying strong grip. He brought me over to sit on his lap, keeping a firm grip on me.

I didn't get a chance take breath before I felt a pair of teeth clench down on my skin. My body jerked in pain till a side of pleasure came in once I accidentally rubbed our cocks together. `Holy shit!´ I gasped beneath my breath. I felt warm liquid sliding down my chest, so I peeped down to see Kaito pull his teeth out to lick the red substance, giving a hearty moan.

Just hearing him moan so sexily caused my penis to twitch a little. "Mm, you taste so fucking good. (Swat s.f.x.)" I yelped once he gave a hard spank on my ass. "Maybe if I bite harder I could bust your vein-" "No! No, Kaito!" I pushed his face away from my shoulder and placed my hand over the newly made wound. He only chuckled as blood slid down the edge of his mouth.

"I'm sorry. I always get horny when I hurt others, but sense it's you who I'm hurting, it turns me on ten times more" His hands roamed down to my ass to lift me up. "So much to the point I felt like cumming from just licking your blood." He husked.

My body quickly heated up. `Yes, he's scary, but his sadist side is also hot!´ I clenched onto his shoulders with shaky hands as the tip of his penis rubbed against my hole. "Please don't tease." I begged him, but this caused him to push his head in and nothing more. My breath was caught.

"Begging? How cute. Sorry, but teasing just adds the fun to things. Now if you be a good boy and beg correctly, then I'll put it all the way in." He moved his face closer to my ear. "Just the way you like it. Deep and hard-" "You call this making love?! You're just being an asshole!" I yelled in irritation.

Soon as I was about to call him a few other names, I was lost for words once I felt the rest of him go in.

He moved me up and down. I was completely froze by the sudden feeling of being stuffed. "You know I'm just playing, babe." He pecked my neck tenderly. "I am an asshole, but I'm your asshole." My hands slid from his shoulder to around his neck.

I finally began moving my hips up and down, having his cock hit the right spot. "Ahh, K-Kaito" I listened to the sound of skin slapping together. "M-More! I want more!" I pleaded. `Over time I realized my ass isn't an ads anymore. Because of Kaito, it became nothing but a sex organ. My insides love the taste of Kaito, and for that it thirsted for his cum. Even if it's stuffed with it already, it craves for more.´ I thought to myself as I fell to my back, causing him to snuggle between my legs and take control.

He rested my legs onto either sides of his waist and kept his grip on my waist. A smirk appeared on his face right when he slammed it in. As he pounded away, I screamed to him; letting him know he's hitting the right spot. "Damn, you're clamping down harder than usual!" He commented between his own moans. "Heh, you're hole isn't giving much mercy for me! Ah, I'm gonna cum!" His voice cracked a little as he went harder.

His heat rocked in and out repeatedly, rubbing against my walls wildly. "Ahh!" I screamed in delight at the feeling of his seed shooting in me, but this time he didn't stop thrusting. "Aha! Stuff me with milk!" My stomach was in pain from him thrusting his cum further in me, but the pleasure was too much for me to complain.

His eyes were half lidded, his mouth was hung open in ecstasy as he moaned freely. `Out of all the times we've done it, this was the first I've seen and heard him be in so much ecstasy.´ I smiled at the thought. "Ahh, I can't stop! Y-Your hole is too good!" He panted out. Once I heard that moan, my body felt like it exploded.

"I-I'm cumming!" I screamed as my cum shot onto the both of our chests.

He went harder and harder, causing a sloshing sound to form as he kept thrusting. Even though I just had an orgasm, feeling him hit my spot kept me from wanting to stop.

I clawed at his back as we filled the air with nothing but moans and our skin making contact.

His thrusts fell out of rhythm once his body jerked crazily against mine. That same feeling of exploding built up more and more until I felt a second wave of heat fill me. "K-K-Kaito!" I screamed as I came a second time.

His thrusts slowed down for a while before stopping completely.

He collapsed next to me as my throat burned from trying to catch my breath. My hole body shook tremendously. My hole throbbed in pleasure as his cum leaked from it. "A-Are you okay?" He asked.

"... I can't feel my legs." I laughed a little. "Y-You think the neighbors heard us?"

He turned to look at me and smiled. "Don't worry, that just mean I did a damn good job. As for the neighbors; let them hear."

We laid there trying to regain our energy. ... For round two that is.


	19. Mysterious Changed Plan

Sorry for not updating everyday. I've developed muscle fatigue in my right thumb and index finger; thus causing them to shake uncontrollably. So I had to take a break and wear bandages for a while. Now that I got the okay from my doctor, I'm good to type again. I find it odd to develop it through texting over me playing video games and updating chapters. Anyway (Important Notice) I took a big notice how my ratings for this story is dropping a little, so I might tend to end it quicker than the original date. Please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Len

My eyes fluttered open. I squinted to adjust to the sunlight shining through the Windows. "Morning already?" I yawned before turning to my left. Soon as I did that very action, I realized that Kaito wasn't in the bed. Instead of him I had found a small note laying on top of his pillow. ` A note? ... Did he go out or something?´ I thought to myself as I grabbed the small paper.

_Dear Len,_

_By the time you read this letter, you'll realize that I'm nowhere in the house. I'm writing as fast as I could because the police are downstairs waiting for me to answer the door. Apparently that guy already sent the recording to the police before our little meeting last night. You were sleeping rather heavily to have heard the knocks from the door. I find that reason to be exhaustion from last night. Subside from that, I'm going to tell them that you had nothing to do with Kai's death. Most likely I'm going to sit in jail for a while till they find some sort of evidence to confirm everything. I just hid the pistols you held last night underneath the bedrooms floor board. I don't want you to get incarcerated, so I'm hiding any evidence of you engaging in a murder._

_Once you're done reading this, call Haku immediately. I left her number on the other side of this paper. Tell her to meet you at this house asap! Give her this note, but before any of that, ask her if she killed KaiKai or not. If she's still alive, then there may be a chance of me getting out of this. It's a slim chance, but I'm going to have to risk it. I'll call Haku around two in the evening. Make sure she's there before that time. _

_Love, Kaito._

The paper slipped out of my hands once I was done reading. My body froze for a moment. "What. I-Incarcerated?" I trembled a little till my eyes came down to the paper. After I had dropped it on the sheets, it flipped over revealing Haku's number. It was then that a surge of adrenaline shook my body, causing me snap my body up along with clutching onto the note. "The phone!" I jumped out of bed and scanned the room for my underwear.

I found them under a minute and slipped them on in a hurry as I hopped out the bedroom. Soon as I got my other leg in the other hole, I pulled the black briefs up as I began running down the hallway. `Luckily this is a one-story home. I don't think I would survive running down steps.´ I whined in my head once I came inside the living room. `Phone, phone, phone´ I looked around the room till my eyes landed on a white house phone attached to the wall. "Phone!" I yelled in happiness.

Hurrying over to the phone, I grabbed it off the hook and quickly uncrumbled the paper to start dialing.

I heard two rings before I received a simple `Hello?´ on the other line. "Wah! Haku-Chan! Kaito had just been arrested! I don't know how long ago because I was asleep, but I need your help!" I began talking fast to the point it almost sounded like gibberish.

"What?! Ugh, shit! Well did he leave any instructions anywhere?" She cursed.

"He wrote a note. He wanted me to call and ask if you had killed KaiKai? If not, then there's a chance of him being able to get out of it! He also wanted me to tell you to come to this house so he could call and talk to the both of us by two o'clock! I just don't know where this house is located." I sighed in irritation for not know where This house is.

She paused for a moment, but then began talking again. "You guys are lucky that I treated her wounds and knocked her out instead. Subside from that, the only hideouts I know Kaito has are two. Is it a one or two-story home?" She asked a bit more hurriedly. I quickly responded `One!´. "So you're in his more residential hideout. Stay there! I'll be over in ten minutes since we have thirty minutes till two. See yah." She then hung up.

Right when she did that I dropped the phone and ran down the hallway into the bedroom. "Eh?! You gotta be kidding me! I slept that long to the point it's almost two?!" I screamed to no one as I opened a nearby drawer to find some clothes that may fit. That was until I found a section of it named `Len´.

After getting dressed into a simple green v-neck and dark-blue fitted jeans, I walked over to the door once I heard a loud knock come from it.

Right when I opened it, Haku stepped in and checked her watch. "Kaito should be calling at any minute now." She commented as she walked inside the living room.

I only followed behind her, watching as she grabbed the remote off the nearby coffee table. With one click of a button, the T.V. came on. Immediately the News was on.

`_Good evening Japan! I'm Kimi Okazako bringing you your evening news! To start it off; let's head right into our top stories of the hour.´ The brunette on the screen smiled till she showed a picture of Kai-Kim on the screen. `You all may know this young Korean singer known as the famous Kai-Kim. A mere twenty-four hours ago he was declared dead by authorities at the Vocaloid residents. Source of death is still unknown, but we asked officer Takanashi for more details describing the body. He said, in quotes, "By the time we examined the body, we discovered that two of his fingernails were ripped off. Both legs were destroyed. It was overall mutilated." Both detectives and police ceased their investigations once they were met with-"_

Ring! Ring!

We both snapped our attentions from the T.V. to the phone. Haku motioned me to go get it. So I did.

I quickly clicked the answer and speaker button. "Kaito!" I greeted till I heard him say the same thing as Haku.

"Holy shit..." They both said in unison.

I looked over to see her expression change into nothing but shock and confusion. It was then that I looked at the T.V. . My eyes widened in shock as soon as I listened to the News-woman.

`_The head detective told us that the man just walked right in around six in the morning. All of them became frightened, but they say he kept a calm composure as he said in quote, "I can't believe you guys mistaken me for my decoy. This is why I handle my business alone without the police's help. But I guess it was a success for me. Please stop this unnecessary case and work on something more worthy." Officials had said they are utterly confused about what was going on. Some are still terrified off of that simple encounter. They've yet to check Kai-Kim off as to being Not deceased. We'll have more about that twisting story later after we gain further details from both Kai-Kim and the detectives. I'm Kimi Okazako, and I'll be right back discussing the traffic this evening. Stay tuned for more of Channel eighteen news.´_

My heart ceased from beating as I dropped the phone to the floor. None of us uttered a single word once we all watched the news. I assume Kaito was watching it from jail as well.


	20. Stupid-Genius

You guys never fail to put a smile on my face. I'll try my best to continue. Please enjoy the new chapter!

* * *

Kaito

Its been about two days since I called Len and Haku. I immediately hung the phone up once I saw the News. After all, I called them while I was in the activity-room. The only place inside the building that has an available T.V. for the inmates. As for now, I sit alone in my cell doing nothing but thinking. For once in my life I was suffering from utter shock. How? When? And why didn't I know this sooner?-

"Mr. Shion, you're being released." I heard the officer bring out his keys and open my cell. My body automatically got up to go follow the man. "Someone came and brought you clothes to change in to. They're also waiting outside to pick you up." He lastly said as he escorted me to the checkout facility.

`Must be Haku.´ I thought to myself before stepping in the room. I immediately saw an outfit folded neatly on the metallic table that was centered in the small room. Not wanting to stay here any longer, I quickly stripped down and put on the clothes.

This wasn't a simple outfit I'd normally wear. I was wearing a Versace white v-neck shirt that hugged my body nicely, yet it clung to the point I could see the outline of my muscles through it. Then came the Gucci made leather jacket and wristwatch. The watch was white-gold with a tiny engraving on it that said `Made in Italy´. To compliment it, I also wore a pair of black fitted-jeans that was also made from Gucci. `Forget Haku. She would never buy clothes from companies like these if she can't buy it for herself. ... Who did it?´ I thought silently to myself as I slipped on a simple pair of white DC shoes.

Soon I was done I exited out the door to my right leading to the main office.

The officer from earlier ran behind the front desk to check me out on the computer. It took nothing but a mere ten minutes before he was done. "Okay, Mr. Shion. We just checked you out, so you're free to go. Please note that detectives may stop by at your residents to ask questions in the near future." The man lastly said as I began walking out the building. `He acts as if I don't know. Like the hell they will leave me alone after this shit!´ My brows furrowed in anger.

I checked my watch to see that it was seven minutes till three. That was until I laid eyes on a familiar pair of golden eye's. He was standing next to black two-door mustang. The car didn't have a roof on top, so the sun illuminated the inside. The boy wore a pair of dark-grey Jean shorts with a wine-red tank top. My eyes roamed further down to notice him wearing knee-high socks that resembled the color of his shirt. Last but not least he wore a grey jacket that droop slightly; revealing his left shoulder.

Once he noticed me staring over to him, He gave a smirk and walked over towards me till he was nothing but a step away. "I knew that shirt would show oft your sexiness" Kai licked his lips slowly before continuing. "C'mon. Let's get away from this place." He then pointed towards the car before grabbing my hand to guide me to it.

I slipped my hand away from his grasp and quickly jumped in the passenger seat. I'm not pleased to see Kai all that much, but I am curious about him.

He jumped in the driver's seat and put his seat belt on. Since his key were already in the ignition, we immediately drove off of the Jail perimeter. I took this opportunity to finally ask, "How the hell are you still alive?!" I yelled with half frustration and half curiosity. This surprised me a little because I normally keep all of my expressions hidden inside. So the sudden outburst shocked me.

Kai giggled a little as he made a turn towards the freeway. "I'll tell you if you promise to French kiss me." He then slowed the car down from the sudden traffic up ahead. "Besides, we're on a mission that's going to be important to you. I'll tell you it once you kiss me, Master!" A big grin appeared on his face as he turned to face me.

I grabbed him by the chin harshly and smashed my lips into his. His body froze from the sudden action; so I lightly nibbled on his bottom lip, causing him to part his lips. I snaked my tongue between those soft petals, entering his wet cavern. Our tongues intertwined fiercely. "M-mm!" He moaned into the kiss as he clutched onto the sleeve of my jacket.

I licked his lips one last time before pulling apart. It was right on time as the traffic began moving again. I didn't really give a shit about kissing him. As long as I get that information, I'm good.

He blushed madly as he gladly licked my saliva off his lips. With a simple `Okay´, he faced the road and began driving again. "I knew you were going to do something to me right after Len called me out while we were eating KaiKai's desert. After thirty minutes, I excused myself to the bathroom when I actually went inside my room. I pulled out my decoy that I hid in the closet. Of course there was a secret slot that I made to make sure it wasn't obvious." He paused for a second. "I hooked motion sensors to my body as I programmed it to wake up, but I had to hide in the closet so it wouldn't view me. Now! Here's the answer to what you're probably wondering the most, Master."

He then made a turn to a nearby exit. "I made that decoy two years ago using the same DNA used to make me. Only difference is that I didn't add anything else. Because of that, I basically made a replica dummy. The differences between us is that I have a beauty mark under my left eye. That one doesn't." My eyes widened from the information.

`... How the hell did I miss such small details? Of course he has a beauty mark!´ I yelled to myself as the memory flashed through my head.

"Let's not forget about our emotions. In order to have the dummy move, I installed a tiny software that's in its skull; thus letting me control and command him to say things. Though the sensors I attached onto me only provides it with information where I left off on. As for his emotions and words, I controlled all of it by entering codes on my laptop. I knew I couldn't slip up or else you'll catch on it. Hell! I was lucky that you didn't smash through its skull or else you'd find the chip. ... To say it more simple, I'm what they call a `Stupid-Genius´. I'm extremely intelligent when it come to escaping out of life threatening situations. When there's danger near, it's like my body pays attention to the little details around me. Just like how I caught your right eye twitching when you glanced at me. Right after Len got up and walked away from the dinner table." He slowed the car down at an upcoming red-light. "I told you repeatedly that I'm your biggest fan; meaning that I use to stalk you. Especially when I saw you beat the crap out the guy who tried to grab Len while he was performing. I was originally going to ask for your autograph, but I stay hidden behind a nearby trashcan and watched. Before you're about to do a violent act, I notice that either your pupils go small or your eye twitches. ... I'm smart when it come to things involving you, but I'm an idiot towards everything else."

I stared at him in amazement. Even though I don't approve of Kai, I'm simply astonished. So I couldn't help but crack a small smile to him. "That was brilliant, Kai. Even I must give you respect for pulling that off." I brought my hand up to ruffle his hair, causing him to blush a little. "Now what's that mission you mentioned earlier?" I asked.

His golden eye's stared back at me in shock before he muttered, "Y-You actually praised me. U-Um! While I was driving to come get you, I saw Haku running out of the house you took the decoy to and she screamed something about my sister escaping. Now if my internal instinct is correct, she may do one of the followings: Go after and kill you, hire a hit man on you, or the one I believe she's going to do the most, which is hold Len hostage to lure you." He paused as he drove into a grocery store parking lot and parked the car. "KaiKai isn't smart like either one of us, but she is quick on her feet. So we're going to have to be careful-" I stopped him from talking to ask, "Why are you helping Len? Far as I checked, you want to kill him."

This had caused him to sigh and lean back in his chair. "That's why I have to stop KaiKai. She may kill Len, beat him up, or whatever! But if it affects you, then it affects me."

We stared at each other for a moment till I broke the silence with my laughter. "This is exactly why I have to kill you one of these days. ... All because I know I'm falling for you. Right when you said that, I had a strong urge to fuck you right then and there." I continued to laugh as he choked on his breath.

"Eh?! What else do I have to say or do to make you fuck me!" He desperately yelled, but I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

This was the longest I had laughed in such a long time, but I knew we had to get a move on. "Oh God, I crack myself up." I wiped a tear away from my eye. "Look, I'll let you suck my cock if you hurry up to the house you saw Haku at. Now hurry up and drive!" I encouraged him.

Right when I said that, he turned the ignition back on and stomped his foot on the gas pedal. "Yes!" Kai squealed as he zoomed down the street.


	21. What's so funny?

JigglySnuff, I absolutely love your review. You really are looking carefully within the characters. And you're basically the first one who admitted to liking Kai. Anway, please enjoy the new chapter.

* * *

Len

Both me and Haku sat inside Al's house thinking of what to do. She picked me up from the house telling me something about KaiKai escaping. So she wanted to make sure I was okay by bringing me over to this hideout. Neither one of us were sure as to how KaiKai escaped, but Haku assumed that she didn't tie the rope around her hands tight enough, so she must have made her escape while she went off to the produce market.

Since then, both her and I tried to think or her next move. It's hard for me to do so since I'm not a fast thinker like her and Kaito. So I just sat on the couch facing the ceiling. That was until we heard the front door open. This caused the both of us to become startled, but soon as we saw blue hair we immediately knew who the intruder was.

I jumped from the couch and got ready to run to him, but stopped once I saw a certain man step from behind him.

My teeth gritted once anger began to swell through my body. It made me even more pissed that Kaito knew he was standing next to him without doing anything about it. "What's he doing here? And why is he alive?!" I pointed to the man. He, however, rolled his eyes at me as Kaito started to explain once he closed the door behind them.

"Len, I first need you to calm down." The bluenette walked over towards the living room with Kai following behind. "He talked the officers out of keeping me locked up. Besides, he's going to help me keep track of KaiKai. Because of that I need you two to push aside your hatred-" "Screw it! I'd rather be dead than protected by that evil bastard!" I cut Kaito off as I turned my back to the two.

Soon as I did that, we all heard metal clattering against the floor. It was then that I looked down on the floor to see a black pipe roll close to my feet. After a second a red light began to flash quickly.

"Shit! Len move! It's a Flashbomb!-" I head Kai scream before-

_**Boom!**_

My body flew back as a bright flash of light filled the room. The impact was strong to the point I flew all the way into the wall across the room. I opened my eyes to see Haku on the floor passed out. Kaito and Kim flew back onto the kitchen floor, but as my eyes began to flutter, trying to fight my body from passing out, I saw a woman walking into the living room with goggles on her face. Her lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a thing. Nothing except an eerie siren-like sound. My vision was a little hazy and I could hardly move.

She bent down in front of me and grabbed my arms. Soon as I saw the color of her hair, I then realized it was KaiKai. `Dammit.´ I cursed to myself as she lifted me till I was over her shoulder. She began walking to the front door with me and quickly opened it. All I could see was the floor, but that was until she dropped me inside a car. It didn't have a roof, so she hopped in the other side. The last thing I saw before blanking out was her putting the keys inside the ignition.

Kaito

I woke to the feeling of water splashing on my face. I quickly sat up and opened my eyes to only see the living room look fucked up. But then it all came back to me once I saw the used Flashbomb on the floor. I had also realize that I was placed on the couch.

Haku was busy talking with Kai on the floor. The two of them stopped once they saw that I had woken up. "He's not here. KaiKai must have hidden in here the whole time waiting for all of us to be here. I assume she threw the bomb from upstairs using it as an opportunity to snatch Len while all of us were stunned." She then passed me a note. "This was left on your face while you were unconscious. She wants us to stay by the phone for when she calls. If we don't pick up, then Len gets either beaten badly or shot somewhere on his body." She explained as I read through it.

I scoffed at the note before tearing it up. "She must have found the weapon stash inside Al's closet. That's the only place I know she could have gotten that bomb. It makes it even worse because Al label his weapons like a dumbass." I turned my body so I was facing them. "Haku, I need you to get the house phone and bring it here. Kai, go and fetch me a cigarette. There should be a pack of them in the kitchen drawer." I ordered. Both of them nodded their heads and got up from the floor to go do what I asked.

`Kai wasn't playing around when he said she was fast on her feet. ... Flashbombs takes about five seconds to detonate after reaching the floor. But it usually takes five to ten minutes for the people who have been harmed by it to rise back up. It mostly depend on the person. So that mean she would have worn goggles to protect herself from the flash, thus giving herself extra time to run back down to find and grab Len. Depending on how much of a hurry she was in, she should have left this house in less than four minutes. Tsk! I should have shot her kneecap when I had the chance.´ I thought quietly to myself.

Kai walked back in and handed me a cigarette and a lighter. About a minute after, Haku came back around the corner with the house phone.

I lit the cigarette and tossed the lighter elsewhere before grabbing the phone. I made sure that the ringer volume was set on maximum. We can't afford to miss a call from this girl. Especially if she's going to harm Len with `I don't know´ weapon.

I paused from inhaling a smoke once I heard a sudden growl. Both me and Haku eyed Kai as he clutched his stomach. "I'm sorry. It's just that I hadn't eaten since morning, and that was only just a bagel." He sighed.

It was then that I eyed Haku. "There's nothing in this house. Besides, I only stopped by the nearby market to get me and Len a sandwich. I can go there real quick to get ground beef. We can make burgers once I come back. After all, we're going to be staying here for quite a while till we get that phone call." She suggested.

I only nodded my head and continued to smoke.

She then grabbed her wallet by the door and made her way out. Soon as she did, Kai's stomach growled again, but this time louder. I rose my eyebrow at him. "Can't you control you're hunger?" I asked. He only shook his head and sat on the couch next to me.

His stomach growled a third time. `I can't have him making noise while we're waiting for the phone to ring. Besides, if she does call, I can't get distracted while talking to her because Kai's stomach is growling. ... Damn. Can't be helped.´ I thought before a reached down to the button of my pants.

I undid them with ease and slipped my hand in my boxers to pull out my cock. "I can't afford getting distracted by your stomach growling. So you better start sucking if you want to get full." I bluntly told him as I leaned back on the couch.

His golden eye's immediately became glued to my cock once he saw me take it out. Automatically he got off of the couch and crawled on the floor over to get better access. His face turned red once he was closer to it.

He brought his hands up to grab it gently. I held a breath at the feeling of his warm hands around my shaft. He took notice of my cock twitching and smiled in satisfaction. "I can't believe It's getting hard in my hands" He giggled a little. "You're such a pervert, Kaito. But I truly can't believe I finally get to please you. This is one of the three main dreams I wanted in life." He blushed even more. "The first one is sucking on this yummy meat" It twitched again once I heard him say that sentence. "Then I want to be stuffed with it all night long. But during sex, I want it to be rough. I want you to bite me, spank me, tie me up, tease me till I cry, pull my hair-" "I'm sorry, but are you a Masochist?" I interrupted once I listened to list those things off.

Listening to them had made me hard completely, but the question still lingered in my head.

He leaned closer and kissed the tip tenderly. "Only to you. I think all those time hanging out with Oliver made me this way. He would always tell me how good it feels to get hurt by the person you love. Like the day you grabbed my arm forcefully in the recording studio; it felt so good being controlled-!" I shutted him up by grabbing the back of his hair and brought his lips closer to my cock. `Makes a little sense. After all, Oliver did make a song called, "Addicted to Pain" '

I didn't even need to say anything once he wrapped his lips around the tip. His tongue swirled around it, tasting my precum. Soon as he closed his eyes he began moving downwards. `Damn. He's going right in for the kill.´ I couldn't help but smirk. Even though I watched him struggle getting half in his mouth, he continued to try to engulf more. My cock was hitting the back of his throat as his tongue rubbed against it. "Mmm~" He hummed in bliss. The vibrations sent waves of pleasure through my cock, causing me to give low moan.

I nearly lost it once I felt his throat try to swallow. His muscle squeezed around my cock, coating it with his warm saliva. "Sh-Shit, Kai. You know how to work that mouth of yours." I moaned once more.

_**Ring! Ring!**_

I quickly burned out my cigarette on the couch and picked the phone up. Once I clicked the answer button, he began bobbing his head up and down, stuffing more and more in his mouth each time he went down. I chuckled till I heard KaiKai say, "What the hell is so funny, Shion? Is it that I have Len held hostage?" Amusement was all in her tone.

I smirked at her trying to be sarcastic, so I pressed the Speaker button and brought the phone close to Kai. The sound of him sucking and moaning against my cock filled the room. Once a minute passed by, I brought the phone back up to my ear and said, "Did you hear that, bitch? That was the sound of your brother sucking my dick like champ! And you know what? I'm about to cum a load in his mouth in about a minute." I busted up laughing after I said those words. "Talk about amusement! I must say; he knows how to work that mouth. Perhaps I should videotape him pleasing me and send it as a gift to you during Christmas. Hah!"

She began spewing out different cuss words at me, but I simply ignored them as I felt myself getting close. So I pushed his head faster up and down my shaft.

I couldn't control my hips from jerking against his mouth as I came deep in his mouth. My body stilled for moment as I sighed in pleasure. "Drink up, baby." I husked to Kai as he gladly swallowed down my cum.

After he was done he pulled away and stared at me dreamily. "That tasted like heaven, Kaito." He spoke in a lustful tone.

I ruffled my hand through his hair as I continued to speak to KaiKai. "Alright, enough playing around. What do you want for Len, bitch? Kai isn't dead so there's no purpose for you to keep Len hostage-" "You're wrong! That decoy could have been my brother! I want you to meet me by the old Shibuya shrine at three in the morning! If you're late, he's dead. I'll trade his life for yours, and you better keep your filthy dick out of Kai's mouth!" She screamed at me through the phone.

I quickly said, "Don't worry, I'll make sure he gives me a shit ton of blowjobs." Before hanging up the phone.


	22. Vained Friend

Sheesh. I'm still keeping my promise about Kaito being with Len. Please be patient. Besides, I plan to make an alternative version of this story after I'm done. That way I can please the KaitoxKai fans out there. Besides, I use to be a strict shipper as well. Use to chose Kaito x Len and no one else. But then I decided to take a step out and look at the varieties. Like KaitoxAkaito, KaitoxGakupo, and now KaitoxKai. Through this story, I wanted to give you guys a taste of a different flavor, but I see most don't really approve (even though I'm still making it a KaitoxLen). Please bare with me. You guys will be happy again, I assure you.

* * *

Kaito

Soon as night came, we decided to start setting up for the encounter. I went upstairs to Al's room and counted out his weapons. `A Flashbomb might be of good use. If I combine that with a Smokebomb, I can stun her for a moment and use the smoke to run to Len.´ I thought to myself as I held the two devices in my hands. `At this rate I don't think it's much of a fight.´ "Kaito, can I talk to you real quick?" I turned my head to see Kai standing in the doorway.

I nodded my head and stood from the floor.

He walked over to the bed and sat on it quietly. A tiny frown was glued on his face as his eyes were kept on his shoes. But once he began speaking, I could already tell something was wrong with him, " It hurts to know that I'll never get to be with you, but by this point I can't tell the difference between the pleasure and pain. ... I'll help because I love you; despite knowing the many ways to manipulate the plan and kill Len myself." His voice grew weaker and weaker with every word he spoke. "We're dangerous people, Kaito. Me loving you is dangerous as you loving me is dangerous. We both are smart. You're a sadist while I'm a masochist. You enjoy harming others while I enjoy drinking up the pain. ... Sounds like a perfect match, but that's why it's dangerous. If we were to get together by a miracle, then I'm sure we'd kill the people around us. Especially the ones we care for. Our minds being put together we could conquer things we never knew we could." His fists clenched on his lap as I watched droplets of water drip from his chin.

I sat the bombs on the nightstand and walked over to take a seat next to him. "... Kai" I paused for a moment to think of words to say. It feels a bit more awkward because this time he's not playing around. "You know that feeling you get when you don't want to do something because to you it's wrong, but to others it's right. So you have to bare with the pain. That's what you're feeling, but the both of us can't tell the difference between pain and pleasure." I brought my hand over to his back and began rubbing it in a soothing motion. "Think of it like this. You have eternity till your wishes come true because neither one of us can predict the future." He perked his head up and looked at me. I gave a small smile before saying, "Even I have to admit that love is the cruelest emotion in the world. It can be wrong but feel so right. It makes you do things you normally wouldn't. It shed blood and tears. And it can make you either strong or weak depending on the person. ... I do love Len because he's not perfect. I'm not even looking for perfection at the moment" I stood from my spot as I checked the time on the watch.

Right when I looked down to him I realized that his tears had stopped. "Does that mean I have a chance?" He asked.

I grabbed the bombs off the stand before walking towards the door. "Like I said before; you have eternity till your wish come true. It's up to fate to decide whether we get together. But at the moment I have Len to protect. To make it easy for the both of us, let's just be friends." I paused from walking and glanced at him.

He flustered a little before nodding his head and going over to pick up a metal baseball bat. "That's fine by me, but I'll still love you the same and wait for that day." He gave a big smile before following me downstairs.

Kai

After about two hours we finally began driving to the shrine. We had to go in Haku's car for two reasons. One; my car was a two-door while her Toyota was a four-door. Two; KaiKai stole my Mustang. `She just had to steal my car right after I bought it yesterday.´ I rolled my eyes at the thought and continued to look out the backseat window.

I brought a baseball bat with me because I didn't want to risk causing damage to the shrine. If we use firearms and it shoots through the temple, we're pretty much fucked. But aside from the shrine, I'm pretty sure KaiKai would be doing this thing alone- "There she is." Haku pipped up as she parked the car along the pathway to the main entrance.

We looked ahead to see KaiKai holding Len by the back of his hair while pointing a gun to his temple with her other. The boy had his hands tied behind his back, but as soon as we all got out the car to start walking closer, it was then that we noticed blood leaking from the side of his mouth. Tears were flowing down his cheeks as his skin grew pale.

Kaito saw this and ran ahead of us. Me and Haku jogged behind so we could catch up to the man. "Len!" He screamed to the trapped blonde. We stood next to him across from KaiKai. "I thought you wouldn't lay a finger on him if we followed your orders!" The bluenette shouted in anger. The tone in his voice was something I never really heard before.

"True. I had to lay a few on him for that sassy mouth of his." She explained before smirking to him.

I saw Kaito move his hand towards the pocket he put the bomb in, but I quickly grabbed his wrist to move it away. "Kaito, don't. This shrine is hundred of years old. Even an explosive such as the Flashbomb can cause damage to this place, and we can't afford to do that or else we'll get into trouble. This is one of the few places marked as sacred territory." I whispered over to him.

He gritted his teeth and let his hands fall to his sides. Even I have to admit that she had our hands tied. We couldn't use firearms nor explosives. This is the exact reason I brought the bat, though I'm not sure when to use it. "KaiKai, don't do this! There's no point when I'm still alive! Do you really want to make this type of decision?" I tried reasoning to her. "Let Len go, Nee-chan." I slowly took a step forward, but stopped once she pressed the gun even harder against his temple.

"Kai, stay out of it! This is between me, this boy, and Kaito! I want him to know exactly how I felt when I lost you; despite it being a decoy." She kicked a thing of rope over to us. "Hey! snow-white! I want you to tie the bluenette's hands together as tight as you can so we could get this over with!" She demanded.

My head snapped to Kaito and saw his eyes glistening. `T-Tears?!´ I nearly screamed aloud as he nodded to Haku.

She picked the rope off the floor and nervously pulled Kaito's hands behind his back. Her hands shook uncontrollably as she began tying them up. "You don't have to do this, Kaito. I-I can call Ted so he could snipe her down-!" "That will take too long, Haku. That's a risk I can't take." Kaito told the white-head.

"But risking your life is the right way to do things?! You can't just give your life that easily! I know you're smart enough to get out of this somehow!" She screamed.

Kaito glanced at me and gave a weak smile as a forbidden tear slid down his cheek. He gave a half-hearted chuckle, "I'm sorry, but my hands are tied in this one." He tried making a pun, but neither one of us laughed. "Haku, I have to thank you for all the things you've done. It was fun working with you." The moon exposed his wet cheeks. "And Kai" he started. "I'm sorry it couldn't be this eternity. Maybe the next one; so there's no need to cry." He gave a big grin as if ever thing was going to be okay.

As soon as he said that I then took a notice how much my face became wet with tears.

"Alright. Kai, escort him over and I'll let the blonde go!" KaiKai demanded. My heart stopped as the cold air chilled my body. So I shakily placed my hands on Kaito's back and began moving one leg at a time right when he started walking.

With every step we took, the more the sound of Len pleading came to my ears. "Kaito, no! Please go back! I'll die!" His voice shrilled like it never did before. But what had caught my attention the most was his next cry, "I know we hate each other, but please don't let him die! Kai ...(Heave s.f.x.) don't let him die in vain because of this."

At that moment, my eyes widened.

`_This is why I have to kill you. ... I'm falling for you.´ I heard Kaito's voice._

_`Don't call me Kai. Call me Big-Brother. Okay, Len?´ I heard myself say to Len._

_`You have till eternity till your wishes can true. It's up to fate to decide if we get together or not.´ I heard his voice once more._

_`If you truly loved someone, then you wouldn't do anything that may hurt them.´ I then heard KaiKai._

Soon as I was done hearing those voices in my head, KaiKai slowly moved the gun away from Len's head and loosened her grip on his hair right when Kaito and I were nothing but a mere two steps away from her. As she pushed Len to the side and got ready to aim her gun to Kaito, my mind snapped.

**_`No one is going to die in vain!´_**

"No!" I kicked Kaito as hard as I could, sending his body flying towards the right as soon as KaiKai pulled the trigger. The bullet shot through the side of my stomach, but I remained standing my ground as she realized her mistake. I took this opportunity to grab her wrist and tackle her to the floor. "Len! Hurry up and get Haku! Nng! Tell her there's a mini switch-blade in the backseat and to cut the ropes off the two of you!" I tried my best to hold KaiKai down, but she thrashed as hard as she could to get out of my grasp.

I could feel the blood leak through my shirt. I simply ignored it and focused on keeping her down, but my body jerked in pain once she punched my wound with her free hand. I spat out blood despite the bullet not hitting any vital organs. So she took this as a chance to free her wrist from my grasp and point the gun to me.

She seethed in nothing but anger. I couldn't help but do the same.

"Wh-Who are you? Obviously not Nee-chan." I cringed in pain. "Look at you! Pointing that gun at me like I'm a stranger out in the streets! I've done nothing but tried to stop you from killing either one of them, and now you're pointing the gun at your brother! I know you didn't mean to shoot me, but I'll always take the bullet for that man!" I screamed at her as she shakily kept the gun pointed to my heart. Tears slid from her eye's. "Now you can either put that `God!´ damn gun down and still be my Nee-chan, or become my next murderer." I glared at her as I clutched onto my wound. "As long as my friend is okay, I honestly don't care which one you choose."

The gun fell out her hands as soon as I was done talking. I quickly tossed the gun as far away as possible and got off of her so I could bring her into my arms.

She clutched onto my shirt as she cried into my chest. I looked to my right to see Len standing near us. "W-We're getting the ambulance for you. They should be here in about five minutes." He spoke in a very hoarse and broken tone. "Oh, and ... thank you, Kai." He gave a weak smile before he limped back over to Haku and Kaito.

"Yeah. ... Anytime." I mumbled beneath my breath.


	23. Broken Mask

We're nearing our end, and I must thank every single one of you. This story by itself was my biggest success. It was truly fun sticking with you guys. Once again, thank you. It also made me laugh how some of you called me by my actual name. Guess it wasn't all that hard since it's in my username. Any way, Please enjoy the new chapter. (Don't worry, this isn't the last chapter.)

* * *

Kaito

Haku drove the car towards the hospital where Kai was being treated in. I asked her to drive so I could sit in the backseat with Len. I kept him in an tight embrace as if someone was going to take him away again. Even though I was still shooked, I couldn't help but feel shocked as well. I wasn't expecting Kai to kick me out the way right when KaiKai pulled the trigger. `That kid is quite unpredictable.´ I thought quietly to myself.

"I think all of us can say how shocked we are with each other." Haku broke the silence inside the car as she took out the band holding her ponytail. "I was honestly scared out of my mind back there. Especially when you started crying, Kaito." She glanced at me through her rearview mirror. I only nodded my in silence as Len stared at me. "Other than that , I can't believe Kai saved you. I don't know what snapped his mind to pull a bold trick like that. He's lucky his body was in a certain angle or else KaiKai would have shot him somewhere important."

We drove down the empty streets, getting closer to the local hospital. The blonde joined Haku in the conversation as he remained snuggled underneath my arm. "Soon as I saw him kick Kaito out the way, my perspective kind of changed on him. ... I don't get it. Why would he save the both of us when he hates me?" His lowered to his lap till Haku slowed the car down.

"You can try asking him yourself." Haku quickly parked the car by the entrance.

I opened the door and got out with Len. All three of us had hurriedly sprinted over to the entrance and walked in. I flinched a little from the bright lights inside the hospital, but I quickly adjusted to them. Surprisingly there was a lot of people sitting inside the lobby. None of this had mattered to me. My body felt completely numb. I hadn't uttered a single word ever since Kai saved me. Was I still scared? What was I scared of? Why do I feel like breaking down to my knees? ... Was it because I almost died in front of Len and Kai? Or was it that Kai risked his life for me.

I let my bangs cover my eyes as we walked up to the front desk. A nurse with bright pink hair saw us and almost immediately stood from her seat. "I assume you're here to see Mr. Kim." She smiled to us as Haku told her `Yes´. "Please follow me and I'll escort you three to his room." She then grabbed her clipboard as she began leading us through the Emergency doors.

We didn't walk far up ahead till we reached Kai's room. The nurse stepped in front of the door and looked at her clipboard. "Your friend is quite the lucky one. Apparently the bullet the doctor's found inside him was nothing but an inch away from piercing his vital organs such as his stomach. He just got through being stitched up an hour ago, so he should be either sleeping or relaxing in the bed. If either one of you smoke, please do so outside. Smoking is prohibited inside the hospital at all times." She then opened the door and stepped to the side. "Kai, you have three more visitors."

Soon as she said that we walked right in to see him stuff a spoonful of curry in his mouth.

My heart cringed terribly once I laid eyes on him. He, however, smiled at all of us and sat his bowl of curry to the side. "It's about time you guys showed up- ... What's wrong with Kaito?" He questioned. It was then that both Len and Haku looked at me. "Kaito, what's wrong?" He asked once more. I walked over to him like a mindless zombie

`How can you act as if things are okay?´ Soon as I stood in front of him, it was then the stuff I've held in came out. "Idiot. You stupid idiot!" I screamed as I finally lifted my head to show the warm streams sliding from my eyes. His eyes widened as I sat on the edge of the bed and wrapped my arms around him. "You're such an idiot, Kai! It's enough that Len was about to die on me! J-Just why?" My grip tightened as I felt the tears come down even harder.

Kai

I didn't know what to say or do. I glanced over to Len for an answer, but all he did was look at Kaito in concern. So I slow but cautiously wrapped my arms back around him and let him cry on my shoulder. "Kaito; it's all over. All that matters now is everyone being alive." I whispered to him gently. "Besides, friends always have each others back."

I felt him cringe in my grasp. `He's really taking this hard. ... Poor Kaito.´

"Len could have died. I could have died. ... You could have died. I-I don't know why I'm acting this way. It's not normal." He whispered back as I rubbed his back soothingly. "Why do I care so much now? Why do I have so many questions I want answered?" He asked.

I peeped at Len and waved for him to come and join in. For once, I didn't really have a problem with Len.

He hugged Kaito on the side and joined comforting him. I think we both took his behavior by surprise. "Kaito. If I didn't do something, then you could have died. If you didn't do anything, then Len could have die. You probably been bottling your emotions inside. So this must have caused you to break, but I want you to cry tears of happiness because we're all alive. Okay?" I continued to console to him.

In truth, I was a happy that he was crying to me. `Here the most threatening man to ever know was crying in my arms. If we were together I'd cry and kiss his tears away. Lay together in bed just staring into each others eyes till morning came. ... Since we're not, I had to hand him over to Len.´ I thought to myself as Kaito pulled away to hug Len. `I feel like a child who kept his eyes on a new teddy-bear inside a toy store. Before I could get it, another child takes it and cherishes it. But I stay keeping my place plastered against the window for the bear to return for me to cherish it.´ I wiped a forming tear from my eye and said, "I have eternity for my wish to come true. Till then, please love, comfort, and be there for him, Len. Despite his hard façade, he's still a teddy-bear."

The two of them paused to look at me in astonishment. "... Kai." Len spoke. Right when he did, I grabbed Kaito's left hand and Len's right. I brought them together so their fingers were intertwined. They looked into each others eyes and blushed a little.

"Don't think you won this war, Len. It's a draw." I smirked at the blonde. He smiled at me in return and nodded his head. "Now hurry up and kiss before I start being a douche-bag again!" I then clutched onto the back of their hairs and moved their faces into one other.

Their lips locked in a passionate kiss. Soon as I felt they had it under control, I let go and leaned back. `Len, be thankful and value the time with him.´ I smiled to myself as I looked at Kaito.

"Oh my god!" A loud squeal filled the room. I turned to see Haku and KaiKai hug onto each other as they watched the two part from their kiss. `Almost forgot about those being in here too.´

After twenty minutes of talking and joking around, everyone began falling asleep except for me and Kaito. My eyes drooped every so often, but I tried my best to fight it. I assume it was the pain killers the nurse gave me fifteen minutes ago.

Kaito laid Len on the empty medical bed next to mine before going over to sit on my bed.

His expression was soft. "Night, Kai." He then leaned down to plant a kiss on my cheek. I felt my face heat up a little from his action. He patted my lap before going back over to place a sheet of covers over Len.

I sighed in satisfaction before closing my eyes.


	24. New beginning

Well this is it. Thank you for reading this story till the end. Soon as I'm done gathering more materials, I'll get started with trying to make this into a manga with my fellow colleague's (Along with making edits to the mistakes). JigglySnuff, the alternative will be called, "Eternity". Think of it like an OVA. Please, everyone. Enjoy this final chapter.

* * *

Len

After the morning had come, everyone left the hospital. Including both me and Kaito. The doctors had asked how Kaito got shot, so we lied and said we were making an urgent meeting with a business man to discuss the sales among our music till a thug came out of an alley and shot Kai while were coming out the car. We decided to let KaiKai off the hook and have Kai scold her for us.

Me and Kaito walked away from the hospital hand-in-hand. The area we were walking in was very peaceful. Hardly anyone walked the streets, but I assume it was because it's seven in the morning. `Just a reminder of the little sleep we got.´ I thought to myself. `We passed Haku's car five minutes ago. He didn't tell me where we were going, but kept facing forward.´

I wondered silently. That was until he pipped up, "Can I take you to go get coffee?" He glanced down at me. **_Ba-thump!_ **I felt my heart beat against my chest.

The sun was still rising, making the Sakura trees cast their shadows upon us. There was a slight breeze in the air causing our hair to sway back and forth. "Umm, sure." I shyly responded. "You know we could have hitched a ride with Haku?" I then bit my lip from the stupid question. `The hell am I getting nervous for?´

My heart thumped once more as I felt his grip on my hand tighten. "... Sometimes it's more better to walk. ... That way time slows down a little for us." I looked up to see him give a small smile. `This wasn't a normal smile he'd normally give; but one that actually looks somewhat peaceful.´ My chest fluttered. "I realize how I never took you out on a date ever since we began dating. I know it's not over the top, but I'd like to start by taking you for some coffee." It was then that my eyes widened.

`What's gotten into him? Why does it feel like he's letting all of his emotions out all of a sudden?´ My mind wondered. It was then that I spoke unconsciously. "If this really is your peaceful side, then I must thank Kai-" caught myself at the end.

He ceased from walking any further and stared at me. "What did you say?"

I could feel the heat rushing up to my face in an instant. "It's just that you're a bit more compassionate and gentle. S-So I must thank Kai for scaring you like that. If he didn't, then we wouldn't be doing this." I lowered my eyes onto the ground. "Y-You've no idea about how happy I am to have you take me out on a date. E-Even if it's not a date to a five-star restaurant, I'm still happy with anything." I slightly stammered.

He slipped his hand away and glided them over to my cheeks. "Look at me, Len." He husked as he tilted my face up. I looked at him, exposing my flushed face. "I don't care if I have work to do. I promise to always make time for you. I promise to not make you Worry anymore. I promise to always love you no matter where I am or whom I'm with. If we ever part, you'll forever be on my mind, I'll still worry for your well-being, and will be there for you." He then leaned close to my face.

I closed my eyes tightly to ready myself for a kiss, but opened them once I felt a soft warmth press against my forehead. `F-Forehead?´ I took in a sharp breath of air about what was coming next. "P-Please stop. I'm ... I'm going to crying" I laid a hand on his chest to push him away, but he wrapped his arms around me and embraced me.

I relaxed in his grasp and accepted it. "I-I love you, Kaito" I finally said. My body felt warm from his touch. I could honestly stay like this forever.

"I love you too, Len" He whispered back before bringing a hand down to grab my left one. "Lets get going, babe."

Kai

I stayed lying in bed. Haku came back fifteen minutes after everyone left. Apparently she went into the main lobby and got herself a soda and bag of chips. She brought one of the chairs over and sat next to my bed. "That was a bold move last night. What gives?" She questioned while handing me a can of coke.

I gladly took it and sat up. "It was Kaito's promise that made me change my way of thinking. Especially when he was about to die right in front of me." I cracked the can open and took a small sip. "If Len does something to hurt Kaito, I'm going to hate that blonde in an instant. As for now, I'll let him have his way. Hell! Even I have to admit that I had some guts to make them kiss. Especially in front of me." My brow furrowed as I took a quick moment to sulk.

Haku chuckled a little before speaking again. "Well. Sometimes we have to make sacrifices to make others happy. I'm sure fate will bless you for your selfless act one day. Till then; what do you plan on doing from now?" She questioned.

In all honesty, I've thought of this sort of thing while I was being dragged to the hospital.

My eyes wandered towards the bed Kaito slept on. I smiled a little to myself as I recalled watching him sleep. "As fun as it is, I'm not going to sing anymore. I want to try to live normally and take the challenge to make an income. I can get my own apartment and live with just me and my bunny." I paused to see Haku staring at me wide-eyed. "I'm torn between working at a bookstore or a florist shop. ... Living in a way where the media doesn't know anything about you sounds nice. Besides. I'd rather work for things than have it be given automatically." I laughed a little at the thought.

She stood from her seat and gave a gentle smile. "I encourage your decisions, Kai" she started. "This may be the last time I'll see you. I'll help you pack-" "That won't be necessary. I'll send for my things before I leave the hospital. ... Can you please do me a favor and tell everyone that I said goodbye." I held my hand up to pause her.

Nodding her head, she grabbed her jacket off the chair and made her way out the room

I leaned back and stared out the window to my right. "Sometimes you gotta say goodbye to say hello." I mumbled beneath my breath.

`I'm ready for the years, fate.´


End file.
